The Origins Of Takato
by mikehuber
Summary: This story explains what happened to takato in the past and the siblings he left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**The Origins of Takato**

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

It has been 4 years since the defeat of the D-REAPER and 4 months since the PARASIMON invasion. At the time, the Digimon Tamers were in Shinjuku Park. The five sitting around and playing the card game are Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri and Alice. Their Digimon partners were playing nearby. All of a sudden the Tamers get a bio-emergence signal on their D-ARCS, and they headed towards a digital field.

**Real World Eastern Quadrant Odaiba**

Meanwhile in another dimension, the DigiDestined were getting ready for a reunion. They were excited to be seeing each other after a while. It had been 4 years since the defeat of MALOMYOTISMON and 4 months since the battle of ARMAGEDDEMON.

At the moment, all 12 were getting ready to set up in Odaiba Park. Everyone was happy to have some time to relax after the battles they had fought. All of a sudden, their DIGIVICES start beeping and they headed to the location of the signal.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Back in the Tamers universe, the team were investigating a digital field that had just appeared. They looked at the fog and were a little surprised about the way the field looked. It wasn't an ordinary digital field. The color was a very weird rainbow effect.

They all headed into the fog to see what was there and they started falling down a long tunnel while one end started to collapse. The digital field and fog dissipated in Shinjuku. The Tamers were falling for a while until they fell out of the sky and hit the ground hard. They were unconscious for a couple of minutes.

The other Tamers received the signal but they were too far away to get there in time. Kazu and Kenta had chores, while Ryo was helping his parents with some yard work. The others finally got there but the field had disappeared about ten minutes before they got there.

**Real World Eastern Quadrant Odaiba**

The DigiDestined followed the signal to find a group of people picking themselves up off the ground about 5 feet in front of them. They weren't sure who they were but it seemed that everyone of the new group had Digimon.

The Tamers started to look around to get their bearings and noticed they weren't in Shinjuku anymore.

Henry was the first to notice the area they were in and asked, "Um, guys? Where are we?"

Takato looked around but couldn't figure where they were. Rika was irritated and she mumbled under her breath something that sounded like brainiac and gogglehead.

Takato was looking around, when all of a sudden the Tamers D-ARCS went off, indicating a bio-emergence in the area. RENAMON and TERRIERMON also felt something. GUILMON, sensing the Digimon started to run, and Takato took off after him.

The other Tamers ran after Takato as well, once they saw him break off into a run after GUILMON. The DigiDestined were dumbfounded. They ran after them as well, to find a digital field nearby. Davis and Tai were shocked to see a foggy area before them; they didn't know what it was.

The digital field dispersed and a GIGADRAMON appeared. Takato and GUILMON got ready to fight. Rika and RENAMON, who were out of breath, also got ready to fight. Henry and Jeri decided to keep everyone else from getting hurt by having their Digimon do crowd control. Henry swiped a card through his D-ARC and TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVED to CHAMPION. Takato and Rika did the same for their own partners but they used the blue cards and had them DIGIVOLVE to ULTIMATE.

GIGADRAMON, seeing the Tamers, started to attack them using an attack called "GUILTY WIND". WARGROWLMON shouted, "ATOMIC BLASTER!" and the attack did have some effect on GIGADRAMON but not enough to hurt him seriously. TAOMON shouted out," TALISMAN SPELL!" and her attack hit him but wasn't very effective either. GIGADRAMON dodged the attack and attacked back with "GENOCIDE GEAR".

Takato got tired of playing around and swiped through 2 modify cards "DIGIMODIFY ATTACK POWER ENHANCEMENT AND TARGETING ACTIVATE".

WARGROWLMON used a powered-up version of his ATOMIC BLASTER GIGADRAMON was hurt, but not defeated yet by the attack and he still delivered one more attack before being deleted. He tried to hit WARGROWLMON with another "GIGABYTE WING" , but before he could WARGROWLMON hit him with an "ATOMIC BLASTER" completely deleting him.

After the fight was over, GUILMON and RENAMON were hurt so Takato and Rika healed them up using the "MEGA HEAL" modify card. The rest of the Tamers after making sure the crowd was safe got there and were looking around to find out where they are and it seemed they were not anywhere familiar.

Takato turned around to talk with Henry and all of a sudden started getting nervous upon seeing the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined came up behind the Tamers during the battle. They couldn't believe what they had just seen with their own eyes. Three DIGIMON, two with DigiDestined and the other an enemy, battling at ULTIMATE level.

Tai, being the leader, asked Henry "Who are you guys and what are you doing here?"

**Unknown Dimension **

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a Digimon of great power was plotting something to obtain the greatest power in any world, digital or human.

**Real World Eastern Quadrant Odaiba**

Rika turned to look at who asked Henry about themselves and she scowled upon seeing Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined there. Rika thought that it was a group cosplaying who took it too far and she was very mad about it.

Rika asked "Who do you think you are cosplaying like that?"

Tai was taken aback by her attitude. He wasn't sure what to say to her. Rika was angry since she had recently been to a tournament and she saw people cosplaying their favorite anime shows and she thought the DigiDestined took it too far.

The other Tamers turned to look at the DigiDestined's and they started to get nervous around them. The DigiDestined looked at the rest of the Tamers and wondered who they are and where they came from.

Henry noticed Takato looking nervous and he asked "Takato what's wrong?"

Takato pointed at a group of people and said, "Um, Henry don't look now but I think we have company."

All of a sudden, the Tamers D-ARCS went again and GUILMON started running towards the bio-emergence. Takato yelled, "GUILMON" and ran off after him while Rika got ready to fight with RENAMON alongside her.

The Tamers and DigiDestined came to a halt outside another digital field. Both groups were wondering what Digimon would emerge from out of the field. The DigiDestined, being new to this sort of phenomena, were very worried by it. They had never experienced it before, so it was very weird for them to see a fog before a Digimon would emerge.

Takato and Rika started to notice how big the field was so they get ready to use their D-ARCS to find out what Digimon they were fighting and also to see if they needed to biomerge with their partners.

The digital field started to dissipate and out stepped a DARKREAPERMON.

The whole group was speechless to say the least. Takato and Rika said to Henry and Jeri "Take care of the others!". They both shouted "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

Takato and Rika biomerged with their partners. DARKREAPERMON started using an attack called "DARKSHADOWDUSTER" which hurts the enemy by creating a shadow tornado around it and hitting it multiple times with dark energy. The attack narrowly missed GALLANTMON and SAKUYAMON used her shield.

GALLANTMON started using "LIGHTNING JOUST" to soften up DARKREAPERMON. DARKREAPERMON was able to dodge the attack mostly but was hurt by it somewhat. His arm was singed and scratched a little. DARKREAPERMON used another attack called "DARKGRIMSOULSLASHER" which hits the enemy with dark shadow energy and makes them feel as if their soul has been burned.

GALLANTMON used his Aegis shield to deflect the attack and SAKUYAMON used her "CRYSTAL SPHERE" attack to shield herself from the damage that the attack might do. Takato and Rika started using their most powerful attacks to wear DARKREAPERMON down. GALLANTMON started using his "SHIELD OF THE JUST" attack and SAKUYAMON used her "SPIRIT STRIKE" attack to distract DARKREAPERMON so they could get a good hit on him.

DARKREAPERMON was able to a couple of hits on GALLANTMON. Somehow GALLANTMON managed to get back up and mode changed to GALLANTMON Crimson Mode before everyone's eyes. DARKREAPERMON didn't know what was happening but this new mode didn't seem to concern him.

GALLANTMON started to use "CRIMSON LIGHT" and SAKUYAMON used "SPIRIT STRIKE" and "CRYSTAL SPHERE" to keep DARKREAPERMON from doing any more damage. GALLANTMON used "FINAL JUSTICE" and deleted DARKREAPERMON after a hard fought battle.

Once the battle was over, Takato and Rika unmerged and every one of the DigiDestined were shocked with their jaws open. "They merged… But how, that's not possible." Davis said, shaking his head.

The rest of the DigiDestined were just curious as to how this could happen. Tai was interested in the DIGIMODIFYING part.

Henry asked," Takato, Rika, are you ok?" and they both said," We're fine."

Then Kari stepped up and asked, "Who are you guys and can you explain what's going on?"

Author's Note Thank You WillieF18 and Tamer4life for beta reading

beta reading and editing thanks go to my good friend YAJJ keep up the good work

can your edit this sentence in a way that makes some sense: The DigiDestined who are dumbfounded ran after them as well, to find a digital field nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry started introducing the Tamers.

He said, "My name is Henry Wong and my partner is TERRIERMON, the nervous one is Takato Matsuki and his partner is GUILMON, beside me are Rika Nonaka and RENAMON, Jeri Katou and LEOMON and Alice Mccoy and DOBERMON."

Tai said, "We are the DigiDestined." and he introduced everyone and their partners.

Then, Izzy asked, "How are you able to BIO-MERGE?"

Henry said, "That it's the Tamer and the Digimon merging together."

Henry also added that he and his father studied the D-ARCS' programming very carefully to understand everything with the DIGIVICE.

Henry said, "My theory as to biomerge digivolution, is that the Digimon and humans have cells and data and that the electrical charges between them might have something to do with it."

The other DigiDestined asked questions about the Tamers Digimon and their experiences. Takato and Rika told them about their time as Tamers, during which they traveled to the digital world.

Takato said, "We started out defending our city from Digimon that wanted to destroy it." Rika added, "We met this Digimon named CALUMON who we didn't realize at the time was the source of digivolution, and we became friends with him, he was kidnapped by an enemy of ours, so we went to the digital world to rescue him."

The DigiDestined were very impressed by the differences in how things worked in the Tamers' world.

Takato asked, "Henry, how are we going to get back home?"

Henry told the rest that he may need some time to figure out what to do.

Rika asked, "What are we going to do about food and shelter?" Takato suggested using GUILMON'S shed in Shinjuku. Takato also suggested going to the bakery where he lives to make food.

Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined offered a place to stay and food to eat.

Jeri accepted for everyone.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, in the Tamers' world, the other Tamers Ryo, Kazu, Kenta ,MARINEANGEMON, MONODRAMON, AND GUARDROMON were going over the area. Hypnos was getting ready to scan the digital world for any anomalies that might have caused the others to disappear. After scanning the digital world, Hypnos found nothing and contacted Henry's father. Janyu Wong decided to take some equipment to the park to scan where the Tamers might have vanished.

Yamaki and several employees went along to go over the area with different equipment to see if there were any digital traces or any other signals that would indicate where the missing Tamers went.

After going over the area with a fine tooth comb, the Hypnos people and Henry's father found some interesting data and went back to Hypnos to run some tests. Meanwhile, somewhere in the digital world, a couple of Digimon were scurrying away from a dark area to get away from a Mega level dark Digimon. One of the Digimon was a BLACKVEEMON another was a DARK ARMADILLOMON. After the D-REAPER was defeated, the digital world was in a state of emergency and a lot of Digimon had to be fixed up with data tumbleweeds.

**Real World Eastern Quadrant Odaiba**

Meanwhile, in the DigiDestined world, Takato suggested that everyone see what Shinjuku is like and all. Everyone agreed, and they went to Shinjuku and to the bakery where Takato grew up, even though t's different in the DigiDestined's world. Everyone agreed that Takato and Rika should go in to see what the bakery is like.

**Real World Eastern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Takato and Rika went inside, and they found people that looked like his parents. They also found out that his parents look alikes have a child. The child wasn't someone they were expecting to see. A girl Takato's age came down to see if her parents needed any help at the register.

Suddenly, Takato got a shock when he saw what looked like Rika but with his hair color and eye color. She also was wearing a similar outfit to Takato's.

The people who would be his parents asked Takato, "What would you like to buy?" The woman who looked like his mom asked her daughter, "Would you mind helping to fill this young man's order?"

Takato got a major shock, when he heard what the name of the girl was. The woman who could be his mom called her Rika M. Takato promptly fainted. The rest of the group got tired of waiting and came in seeing Takato out cold on the floor.

Henry was concerned as well as Rika and they said, "Takato!"

The adults in the bakery were concerned and asked, "Is he all right?" They both helped him up and Rika M. also watched and went to help.

Rika and Henry stayed with Takato while he was unconscious. Rika M. came back to them and Rika met Rika and Rika N. was shocked at the similarities between Rika M. and Takato.

Henry asked, "Is it ok if we stay here for a while to rest?"

After a couple of hours, Takato started to come around and then he was concerned about Rika. Rika Nonaka to be precise. After the incident with the PARASIMON Takato was concerned about Rika even though RENAMON stopped him from going to her during her party. A few days after the party, Takato came back to Rika's house to see if she was okay.

Over the next few days and weeks, Takato checked up on Rika and eventually Rika liked the attention. In fact, Rika liked Takato since the D-REAPER incident, but didn't have the courage to tell him that she liked him. Takato had the same feelings but never told Rika about them.

A month after the PARASIMON, incident during a bioemergence, Takato saved Rika from an attack and got hospitalized. Rika went to see Takato in the hospital and she realized what Takato meant to her. She started to cry when she saw him lying in bed with bandages all over him. Takato, at this time, was just concerned about Rika crying over what had happened to him.

Rika told Takato that she had a crush on him ever since the D-REAPER incident. Takato told Rika about how he felt about her from the beginning, that he had a crush on her but never said anything since he was afraid it would destroy their fragile friendship. They talked like that for hours before she had to go due to visiting hours. About 2 weeks after Takato came home from the hospital, he and Rika decided to have fun in the park and met. Henry was walking in the park with TERRIERMON and he heard someone coming.

Henry and TERRIERMON hid in some bushes and saw Rika and Takato meet each other and kiss. Henry was surprised but nothing more TERRIERMON smart-mouthed about Rika and Takato after they finished meeting.

Afterwards, Henry and TERRIERMON went to see Takato in GUILMON'S shed. Jeri didn't know anything was going on between Takato and Rika at the time and she still didn't. Takato and Rika kept their relationship secret for as long as possible.

Rika M. met Rika N. and they fainted seeing the differences. Eventually, Rika M. revived along with Takato's girlfriend. After they got up off the ground a bioemergence indicator went off on the Tamers D-ARCS. The DigiDestined also had their DIGIVICES beeping. Takato and Rika got ready to move. Rika M. also asked what was going on and if she could help.

Rika's mom said, "Okay, you can go if you want to."

So she went with everyone to the area of the bioemergence. At the site of a digital field, Henry was shocked to also see a fog and everyone was getting ready to fight.

Rika M. asked, "What is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden, the digital field dissipated, and out of the fog appeared 3 teens and 12 adults. Ryo, Kazu and Kenta with their partners and the adults one of whom Takato recognized as Yamaki. The Tamers didn't expect to have any adults in the group that came out of the digital field.

Takato asked, "Yamaki, what are you doing here?"

Yamaki said, "We came here to help get you Tamers back home from the dimension you're in. Also, Janyu Wong set up a firewall to keep bioemegences from happening in our world."

Ryo, Kazu and Kenta asked, "How are you guys doing, what's been going on around here?"

Takato said, "We were in the process of finding a way home and getting supplies."

Henry asked, "What's been happening since we left?"

Yamaki said, "We set up the firewall as soon as possible to limit the Digimon from entering the real world."

Rika M. was getting freaked out by everything. She fainted, but Takato and Henry saw this quick enough to lay her down on a park bench. Once she started to wake up she asked, "What is going on? Who are these people? And what are those _creatures_?"

Takato said, "Myself, Henry, Rika, Jeri and Alice are all what's known as Digimon Tamers, and we protect the real world from Digimon attacks by fighting them with our own partners."

Rika M. asked, "What are Digimon?"

Henry said, "They are digital creatures who come to the real world looking for a partner."

Tai, Davis and the others were watching all this and were taken aback by the situation. They expected Rika to run away once she saw the creatures, but she just fainted again.

Yamaki said, "There is another reason we are here, we have much to discuss, Takato."

Takato told Rika M. when she regained consciousness that he has a partner called GUILMON and he told GUILMON to say hi.

GUILMON said, "Hi, Rikamon." Rika squealed like a kid in a candy store and she lunged at GUILMON, hugging him tight.

She said, "GUILMON is so cute!"

Takato sweat dropped and said, "You mean he's cool. Not cute."

GUILMON told Takato, "She's hugging me too tight."

Takato and Henry helped to remove GUILMON from Rika's grasp.

CALUMON said, "Hi Takato and GUILMON, I hope you have creampuffs."

Takato said, "Not now CALUMON, I'll get to it in a minute."

**Unknown Dimension**

Meanwhile, in another dimension a powerful Digimon is getting an army amassed to seize the boy who is partnered to the Digital Hazard, so he can use the power for his own evil deeds. A lot of black and dark Digimon were in the army trying to get information on where the boy was and how strong he was and who his allies were.

**Real World Eastern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Back in the real world Eastern Quadrant, Tai, Davis and the DigiDestined were watching everything with amusement. All of a sudden, a couple of DARKLIZARDMON came out of the forest and started attacking everyone.

Takato said, "Come on guys, let's defend the city."

The Tamers fought one of them while the DigiDestined fought the other. Both were deleted, and Takato suggested that they find a spot to talk like GUILMON 'S shed, which is safe from Digimon attacks because it's made of concrete. Yamaki started off saying that he brought some friends with him to help out. The rest of the Tamers were shocked to see Shubumi and a couple of other people they recognized.

Takato asked, " Miss. Asagi what are you doing here?"

She asked, "Takato, who do I remind you of?"

Yamaki also asked Henry the same question, but both Tamers said they didn't know.

Yamaki took off his sunglasses and said, "Who do I look like now."

Takato looked at him closely and fainted on the spot.

Henry and Rika N. yelled "Takato!" at the same time and helped him to lie down on the ground.

While Takato was unconscious, the rest of the Tamers started to look the whole adult group over and Kazu and Kenta did the same thing.

Henry looked at Yamaki very closely and said, "You look similar to one of the DigiDestined kids."

Yamaki said," Very good Henry, I am what in your world would be considered a former DigiDestined."

Takato eventually woke up and Henry and Rika were at his side helping him to sit up.

Takato asked, "Yamaki, why didn't you tell us you're TK? And more importantly, why did you try to destroy our Digimon?"

The DigiDestined were stunned: They couldn't believe that TK would become like that: cold and ruthless.

Yamaki said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. And as for why I tried before to destroy your Digimon… it is a long story."

Yamaki started telling everything after the events that took place in their real world before the Tamers were born.

He said, "During a battle PATAMON my partner was deleted, and I got depressed, and eventually I started to hate all digital life forms." He became what he hated most.

Takato and the others listened to Yamaki's story and were saddened to hear about the whole thing.

Henry asked, "Yamaki just how was PATAMON deleted? Was he just deleted, or did another Digimon absorb him?"

Henry was thinking there may be a way to restore PATAMON. Yamaki was skeptical about it and said so.

Henry said, "There may be a way to use the Juggernaut to turn PATAMON 'S data back into a digiegg."

The rest of the adult group was stunned by Henry's revelation. They didn't think it was possible to restore a Digimon that got deleted in the real world. The DigiDestined teens were shocked by all the theories put forth by Henry. Izzy was most impressed by Henry's ability to use his knowledge of Digimon to help others.

Takato asked, "Miss. Asagi does that mean you're Kari DigiDestined of Light?"

She said, "Yes it does Takato."

Takato was weirded out by that revelation but he took it in stride.

Yamaki said, "Takato, there is still the real reason we came here we have yet to discuss."

Takato asked, "What do we need to discuss, Yamaki?"

Yamaki said that he and some Hypnos colleagues found some old files on some digital disturbances before he became head of the department, and he said there was a file of a report of a baby left in the park and a couple coming along and taking care of the baby by taking him to a hospital.

Takato asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

Yamaki said, "We have reason to believe you were that baby and that you were kidnapped by a Digimon."

Takato said, "That can't be I remember living with my parents a long time."

Please send in Reviews and read the story it is a serious possibility that it answers some grey areas in the series.


	4. Chapter 4

The DigiDestined asked about the Tamers that came through the digital field with the adults.

Takato said, "They are Kenta, Kazu and Ryo, and their partners are GUARDROMON MARINEANGEMON and MONODRAMON."

The DigiDestined were shocked about one of the Tamers being there.

Ryo was also disturbed about the situation.

Ken asked, "Are you really the one who fought along with me in the fight against MILLENNIUMON?"

Ryo sighed and said, "I did fight alongside you when you fought MILLENNIUMON."

Ryo suggested how to find out about Takato's past using MILLENNIUMON 'S power to get to ENIAC. Both groups agreed if it would help them to solve the mystery of Takato's past.

So Ryo digivolved MONODRAMON into CYBERDRAMON and then he used a MILLENNIUMON card and with the power the group were transported to ENIAC.

**ENIAC**

Once there, they were greeted by the ENIAC computer and told they had questions they could ask.

Ryo said, "I have a friend here that needs some answers to his past."

ENIAC said, "Ok" and so Takato stepped forward and asked ENIAC, "What happened to me in my past?"

All of a sudden, everyone is shown a scene from the past a long time ago, about 15 years or so.

Takato saw what looked like a hospital and a mom giving birth to a couple of babies. Then he saw what looked to be a baby bearing a striking resemblance to himself being born. He also noticed another baby after himself being born.

After seeing this, there was a gap of 8 months or so, and he noticed 4 cribs that had the name Kamiya on them. Takato was surprised, but didn't say anything for a while. All of a sudden, he noticed a shadow in the room where the Kamiya's lived.

It was a Digimon and this Digimon was looking for something… or perhaps someone. The Digimon picked up two of the babies and flew out through the window. Takato also noticed the Digimon flying in the direction of the known digital gate in Heighton View Terrace.

The Digimon went into the digital world and was trying to find the source of the voice the Digimon was hearing, telling him to give the children to him. The Digimon couldn't find the source so he flew towards a digital gate which led to Shinjuku in the Eastern Quadrant.

**Real World Eastern Quadrant Shinjuku**

There he appeared in the park, trying to locate the source. He put down one of the children. The child he put down started to crawl away from the Digimon. All of a sudden, the voice got extremely loud and said, "Bring those children to me!"

The Digimon which was a DEVIDRAMON, was working for some unknown Digimon. He started to look for the child he put down, but then he heard the voice and he decided to leave as quickly as possible.

DEVIDRAMON went back to the digital world to try to find the source, but still couldn't, so he left for the Southern Quadrant figuring that the voice might belong to a Digimon in that area. He flew and was flying around, looking for the source in the Southern Quadrant but he still couldn't find it.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

DEVIDRAMON tried the real world, again this time in the Southern Quadrant and surprisingly enough it was also Shinjuku he appeared in. He set down the only child he had left and started to look around but then the voice boomed out, "Bring me the child!"

DEVIDRAMON started to fly back and look for the other child but he lost that child as well. DEVIDRAMON decided to just give up and head home to the digital world and go back to the village he's from. He flew back and as he was flying a sudden flash of something hit him and deleted his data.

After seeing all that, the group went ahead a few days to see what happened to the children.

They saw a young couple in Shinjuku Park find a child and bring him to the hospital. Then after being checked he was ready to be released. The young couple who found him surprisingly enough were Takehiro and Mie Matsuki. They decided to adopt him on the spot. After being released from the hospital, the child that the young couple had found came home with them.

The whole group spent some time looking at this, and then they also tried to find out what happened to the other child. The same thing happened to the other one except that this child was a girl. The group found that the couples adopting them both was a relief.

Then, the group of DigiDestined and Tamers along with 12 adults skipped ahead a few years to around the time that Takato became a Tamer. They watched how Takato grew up.

The whole group watched everything up to the end of the PARASIMON incident. The DigiDestined were stunned, not to mention the adults with them, and Rika M. was shocked as well. Ryo was a little unnerved by Takato's leadership skills in battle when he took on the first deva.

Everyone took some time to relax and eat before resuming watching the other child grow up in Shinjuku , Eastern Quadrant. They saw her grow up like Takato . Unlike him, though, she hadn't heard of Digimon.

After everything was watched, the whole group decided to take some time to think about what they had just seen. Tai and Kari were speechless about what they had witnessed. They couldn't believe they saw two of their own siblings growing up differently than they had.

Takato was, to say the least, shocked by that revelation. Rika M. also was shocked at the sight of her own childhood, and they both felt dizzy and were carefully helped to the ground by RENAMON , Rika and Henry.

Eventually, Takato and Rika were able to sit up without being dizzy from all the shock they had..

Kazu was the first to ask, "Hey, chumley are you alright? Why didn't you tell us you were adopted?"

Takato said, "I didn't remember anything before I was two."

Henry theorized that being kidnapped would cause Takato to forget about his past. The other Tamers and DigiDestined in the group were still stunned by all that they saw and heard. They couldn't believe that Takato became a Tamer and drew his own Digimon and made him real.

After getting over the shock, Rika M. looked at Takato and said, "Takato."

She gave him a great big bear hug. Tai and Kari also entered the hug as well, glad that they found their long-lost siblings they never knew they had.

The rest of the group watched this reunion happily, glad that the siblings had been reunited and also glad to be witness to it. Everyone decided to go the Tai and Kari's parents to tell them the good news.

**Real World Eastern Quadrant Odaiba**

Everyone gathered at the Kamiya's apartment waiting for Tai and Kari's mom and dad to get home from work.

**Unknown Dimension**

Meanwhile, a Mega level Digimon in another dimension was getting restless waiting for the right moment to kidnap the boy who had control of the digital hazard.

Please review it helps me refine and get ideas for other stories as well


	5. Chapter 5

**Real World Eastern Quadrant Odaiba**

Eventually, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya came home to their apartment and found everyone sitting around talking about random things.

Tai and Kari looked up and noticed their parents and said, "Have we got some news for the two of you."

Tai and Kari's parents sat down and asked, "What is the news you two have to tell us, and who are the rest of the people in the group?"

Tai and Kari said, "We found our long lost siblings and the others in the group are from another dimension, they are called the Tamers and there is also an adult version of us."

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were shocked but eventually got over it.

Tai and Kari said, "There are a couple of people here to see you."

They introduced Takato and Rika M. The Kamiya parents were shocked beyond belief. Seeing Takato and Rika whom they thought long gone Mrs. Kamiya promptly fainted.

After about half an hour, Mrs. Kamiya came around. Both parents looked closely at Takato and Rika, and lunged at them hugging them in a big bear hug, crying tears of joy.

They said, "Takato , Rika, we didn't think we would ever see you again."

Takato and Rika were crying as well and they said, "Mom, Dad."

Takato and Rika talked about a lot of different things that had happened to them growing up. About two hours went by with Takato and Rika getting to reconnect with their parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya asked, "What do you both plan to do now that you know what happened?"

Takato said, "We should probably tell our adoptive parents that we have found our real ones."

They also thought about going back to tell their adoptive parents they finally found their real parents. Takato suggested that they go to Rika Nonaka's house here in the Eastern Quadrant to see if there were any differences at all.

**Real World Eastern Quadrant Shinjuku**

So, everyone went to Rika's house in Shinjuku, and they found a shocking surprise. It wasn't Rika who opened the door but Takato— or a version that looked and acted like Rika Nonaka used to, before Takato and Henry started to help her be a friend.

Takato , Rika, and the others in the group said, "Hello who are you?"

The boy they found said, "My name is Takato Nonaka."

This shocked Rika Takato's girlfriend and she fainted. Takato caught her and helped her to lay down.

Takato Nonaka asked, "What's going on?"

Henry, being the levelheaded one, told him everything that had happened up to this time.

Takato Nonaka said, "I would like to become a Tamer."

Rika K. said, "I would like a Digimon as well."

Henry said, "You both need to wait for your partners to come to you."

Takato K. said, "I wonder if Shubumi also known as Izzy in our world— could make a couple of modify cards."

Shubumi asked, "What cards would you like made Takato?"

Takato said, "I would like a global biomerge digivolution card and a DIGIVICE upgrade card and a communications and tracking card to upgrade the DIGIVICES in the DigiDestined's dimension."

Rika came to and said, "This might be the best idea you have come up with, Gogglehead."

Ryo noticed Rika going to hug Takato and kiss him. He was shocked: he hadn't seen this coming.

Ryo asked Rika about it and she said, "Mind your own Damn business Mr. Perfect." she said that she and Takato were a couple from about a month after the PARASIMON invasion.

Ryo said to Takato, "Rika is mine and I will have her."

Takato rolled his eyes and said to Ryo, "You can't have her, I won't let you!"

The rest of the group was concerned about the rivalry between Takato and Ryo. Henry suggested a duel to settle things.

Meanwhile, a SHADOWWEREGARURUMON and a DARKMETALGREYMON were getting ready to bio-emerge and take on the Tamers and DigiDestined. The Tamers and the rest of the group watched as Takato and Ryo got ready to biomerge and fight a duel for Rika's affections.

Both Tamers biomerged and started to fight. Of course, Takato started to give it his all right from the start. Ryo was used to fighting Digimon, but he didn't realize Takato was able to dodge so fast. Ryo wondered where he learned that.

Takato told him about the incident which landed him in the hospital. After getting out, Takato and Rika not only started to see each other, but also trained together with their Digimon to get stronger. That was why Takato was able to deflect Ryo's most powerful attacks. Takato and GUILMON mode changed into Crimson Mode and used one attack and Ryo demerged instantly.

Ryo was stunned that Takato had that much power. Rika waited for Takato to demerge and came running to him and gave him a hug and kiss. Everyone else in the group was also stunned that Takato was powerful enough to use one attack to defeat a Mega level Digimon.

The DigiDestined said, "Takato, man, you're something else."

Tai, Kari and Rika K. had their jaws dropped at seeing everything Takato _their sibling_ could do.

Takato said, "That's what training in the Southern Quadrant does to you."

Everyone was interested in the Southern Quadrant by then. Shubumi made the modify cards Takato requested while the fight was going on.

He said, "The cards are ready to be used."

Takato used the first card and the DigiDestined's DIGIVICES digivolved to the current D-ARC model. The DigiDestined got D-ARCS colored in their own colors. The first six got ones like Ryo's in color scheme, and the second six got the same model as the three original Tamers: Henry, Takato and Rika.

After using the card, all DigiDestined around the world got D-ARCS and the possible new DigiDestined, when they found their Digimon got D-ARCS as well. The next card Takato swiped made every D-ARC have biomerge capability.

SHADOWWEREGARURUMON and DARKMETALGREYMON bio-emerged near the group. Takato started running after GUILMON and the rest followed after him. They found the two Ultimates starting to destroy things in Shinjuku Park.

Takato said, "Lets fight digimodify Matrix digivolution!"

In a scene eerily similar to the first deva fight, Takato started to fight them with all his might, and Rika decided to fight with him.

They both got some good training in while fighting to defeat the two Digimon. DARKMETALGREYMON started using DARK FLAME OF FURY which shoots out dark fire which burns the enemy and also can poison him as well. SHADOWWEREGARURUMON started using SHADOWFULLMOONKICK which not only can hurt the opponent but hit him multiple times. The attacks hit TAOMON and WARGROWLMON. "DARK FLAME OF FURY" hit WARGROWLMON and "SHADOWFULLMOONKICK" hit TAOMON and really hurt them. The Tamers digimodified their Digimon to heal them and power them up to get ready to unleash their most powerful attacks WARGROWLMON used ATOMIC BLASTER and TAOMON used TALISMAN OF LIGHT on the 2 Digimon and it hurt them badly. The Tamers had a difficult time but eventually got the upper hand and deleted them both.

The group decided to go to the bakery to tell Rika's parents that she found her family. The whole group told Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki of the Eastern Quadrant about Rika and what happened to her. They were shocked about hearing that their adopted child was kidnapped by a Digimon.

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki said, "Rika we weren't sure what had happened to you before we adopted you, we only found you in the park and took you to the hospital, we thought someone had abandoned you."

Everyone went back to Shinjuku Park to relax before heading to Izzy's apartment to regroup and figure out what was going on with the Digimon attacking them.

please review i need some suggestions on battles and such also i will be introducing some new tamers come later on in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

After getting back to Izzy's apartment, the Tamers started to talk about the attacks and asked what or who could be behind them.

Yamaki said, "It might be something or someone that wants the Tamers out of the way."

Takato wasn't so sure about that idea and said, "I think it might be related to my past somehow."

The group was shocked by this revelation. They didn't think that after all this time an evil Digimon would still want Takato.

Tai and Kari got very angry at hearing that a Digimon would want to do something to their own sibling.

They said, "We need to contact Gennai, and see if he knows anything at all about this situation."

Takato asked Shubumi, "Could you make a digital gate card to allow us access to the Southern Quadrant of the Digital World?"

Shubumi said, "Okay."

It only took a half hour to get the card ready to go. Takato suggested to go to their digital world to see the SOVEREIGNS to find out if they knew anything. So the group went to Odaiba Park and

Takato said, "Ready everyone here we go digimodify digital gate activate."

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

After saying that and swiping the card, a digital field appeared and the whole group went into it. They came out in the area where the Tamers first entered the digital world. Everyone started to look around, even the 12 adults. They were amazed by the differences in the Southern Quadrant Digital World.

Takato asked, "Do you guys want to look around first?" the group said, "Let's talk to the Digimon SOVEREIGNS."

So, everyone started walking towards the area of the highest level.

**Unknown Dimension**

The Digimon who is getting really anxious to get his hands on Takato, decided to test the group by sending out a whole army of Ultimate and Mega Digimon ranging from the most powerful types to the weaker ones.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

Meanwhile, the group who were walking along started to ask different things about each other.

Ken asked, "How are you doing Ryo?"

Surprisingly Ryo said, "I am doing ok as a Tamer."

Tai and the other DigiDestined said, "We're sorry about what happened all those years ago."

Ryo told them, "I forgive you guys for what happened, let's try to be friends again."

Rika led the whole group to a village where JIJIMON and BABAMON were and the whole group decided to rest for the day. The Tamers started to get some weird signals on their D-ARCS indicating some digital anomalies in the area.

They decided to set up camp and post watches for the time being. The Digimon in the village were very nice to the group and asked if they needed a place to stay and eat. Some of the Tamers said that they were hungry, so they took the Digimon up on their offer. The group was inside the hotel eating and chatting and doing other things to get ready for the long trip in the days ahead. Everyone eventually got so tired they got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

The Digimon army was trying to locate signs of the group they were meant to fight against but they didn't see a thing. The DigiDestined and the adults were curious about the Digimon SOVEREIGNS.

Takato was asked about the SOVEREIGNS and he said, "They are the four most powerful Digimon around."

Henry said, "They are also the most evolved Digimon in the digital world."

Tai asked what their names were. Takato and Rika held up their D-ARCS and showed holograms of the different SOVEREIGNS and the DigiDestined and the adults gasped. They couldn't believe that AZULONGMON was the same Digimon that they glimpsed during the fight against ARUKENIMON, MUMMYMON and BLACKWARGREYMON.

Takato said, "These are the Digimon SOVEREIGNS of the digital world."

He said, "They told us about the origins of the D-REAPER."

Takato also said, "They helped us to fight the D-REAPER by using CALUMON to digivolve every Digimon to Mega."

Henry suggested to get some sleep to be fresh for the trip tomorrow. All of a sudden, some Digimon from the village started to scream. The group ran outside to see a whole army of Digimon.

Takato said, "It's time to go to work!"

Everyone except for Tai ,Kari and the adults biomerged. Takato said to keep Takato N. and Rika K. safe. The two didn't get their Digimon yet. Henry said, "Everyone, let's keep a sharp look out. This could be trouble."

The adults watched in shock as the Tamers and DigiDestined started fighting the group of ultimate and mega level Digimon. The group was made up of MACHINEDRAMON, MEGADRAMON, DELTAMON, PUPPETMON, PIEDMON, PHARAOMON, BULBMON, REAPERMON and DATAMON.

Most of the army was deleted after a few attacks and the really strong ones were left to take care of last. The Tamers and DigiDestined really worked well together to stop the army from hurting anyone. Takato N. and Rika K. were stunned to say the least, they had their mouths open. Everyone unmerged and they decided to rest and have some food before going to bed.

After fighting a long battle, all were very tired except for the adults, so they decided to stand watch after Takato and Henry figured out it was Takato the army of Digimon were after. Henry and Takato told the others in the group they noticed that the army was sending attacks and focusing more on Takato than anyone else.

During the night, a couple of Digimon from the village took turns watching over the humans. They were afraid that something bad might happen to the ones who helped them. The Digimon were also concerned about what would happen to them, if the humans were defeated by an enemy.

The whole group got up early in the morning feeling refreshed.

Takato said, "I'll cook breakfast guys."

The group was hungry and said, "Thanks Takato."

Takato said, "No problem I learned cooking from my parents."

The group ate well and then got ready to leave. They started out and were walking for a little when they noticed something odd happening in the distance. A shimmering like a mirage was approaching them. All of a sudden, a biker-like Digimon with a bike stopped near them and got off.

Takato recognized him as BEEZLEMON and the DigiDestined were a little bit nervous around him.

Takato said, "He is a good guy now. He helped us to defeat the D-REAPER."

All who didn't help in that crisis were curious what the D-REAPER was. Shubumi, Takato and Henry explained that it was a program designed to delete digital programs that went above a certain level.

The group asked what happened, and Shubumi said, "The D-REAPER must have mutated."

Every one of the DigiDestined asked what happened after it mutated, and Takato and Rika told them all the things that happened to them while in the digital world and after they got back, using the Ark to reach them.

Henry explained that the Ark was a program used to transport them to and from the digital world. Then, after the D-REAPER attacked the Real World, it was converted into GRANNI for GALLANTMON.


	7. Chapter 7

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

The Digidestined were now renamed the Tamers were walking along for a while and then they encountered another village. The Digimon BEEZLEMON dedigivolved back into IMPMON and the group looked at him curiously.

Takato said, "Hey IMPMON what's going on?"

IMPMON said, "Hey Takato I don't know much, but there have been several disturbances in Shinjuku since you guys left, I followed them to the digital world to see what was causing them."

Henry asked if his father was okay, and IMPMON said that he was.

IMPMON said, "Your sister is staying inside since she doesn't know what is going on."

Takato asked about Ai and Mako IMPMON'S Tamers.

IMPMON said, "They are with their grandma right now." IMPMON said, "I searched around some of the areas you guys were in last time you were in the digital world, but I didn't find anything out of the ordinary."

Takato said, "Everyone let's rest here for a while."

Rika K. and Takato N. asked when they were going to get their Digimon partners.

Takato K. said, "Let's look for them while we are here."

So they started looking at the Digimon around the area.

The village had a couple of Digimon who looked like they might be good for the two without partners. Rika K. got a KAZEMON while Takato N. got a BEETLEMON. They both were very happy about being Tamers now and they also got D-ARCS at the time of meeting their partners.

Takato K. said that they should eat some lunch and relax a little before heading out on their journey again. The Tamers now had some stories to tell the group so while eating on a huge picnic blanket that one of the group brought they told stories about each other. Everyone was amazed about the differences in quadrants and the ways of the Digimon.

Takato said that with a shrug, "You get used to the weirdness after a while."

He explained that he had a dream about meeting Rika his girlfriend before he met her.

Rika said, "Takato it's ok now if you want to talk about it."

Takato told everyone about what happened in the dream and how he saw Rika before he met her for real.

Henry suggested a theory of his after he listened to Takato. He said that GUILMON while inside the digiegg sensed a bio-emergence nearby and somehow teleported himself and Takato to the site.

Everyone including the adults were stunned by this possibility. They didn't think that Digimon could be this unique. Takato was a little unnerved by Henry's theory but went along with it.

Takato also said that there was a time during the first deva fight where he fell down on the ground and somehow ended up in some weird clock like place.

Henry had a theory for that as well after Takato described everything that was going on at the time. He said that it must have been his connection to GUILMON that did it.

Everyone took a break to eat and all of a sudden a Digimon appeared it was a LILLYMON. She was very excited to see humans in the digital world and she also was surprised to see one human in particular. The group didn't know who she was so they just welcomed her and all.

She said, "I have come for Takato."

Takato asked, "Why?"

LILLYMON said, "I have been looking for a mate."

Takato blushed like mad but didn't say anything. The rest of the groups were looking at Takato the Tamer of GUILMON very strangely.

Takato said, "LILLYMON I'm a human I didn't think Digimon and humans could mate."

She told Takato that it was possible but that he had to pass a couple of tests to prove himself worthy before they could get together.

Henry asked, "What are these tests?"

She said she didn't know exactly what they were but that they were going to be tough.

Rika Nonaka said, "I am Takato's girlfriend and I won't give him up so easily."

LILLYMON said, "That's ok I don't mind sharing him."

Everyone was very stunned hearing this from a LILLYMON no less.

All of a sudden CALUMON flew towards the group and Takato asked, "What's wrong?"

CALUMON said, "There are some bad Digimon nearby."

GUILMON started sniffing and couldn't tell where they were. Takato suggested everyone to get ready to fight. Eventually a Digimon by the name of LADYDEVIMON came out of the forest nearby.

Everyone got ready to fight her.

She said, "Wait a minute I'm here for Takato."

Everyone started to look at him again.

Takato asked, "Why are you here?"

LADYDEVIMON said, "I am here to become your partner."

Takato said, "I already have GUILMON."

LADYDEVIMON said, "I am not the only one who wants to be your partner."

The whole group was stunned by this revelation. Takato fainted promptly after hearing that.

After LADYDEVIMON said that Henry asked, "Who else is there?" a SKULLGREYMON appeared. Everyone was very surprised about that but after SKULLGREYMON came near the group LADYDEVIMON began to tell a story.

She said, "A group of Digimon had me and SKULLGREYMON come before a Digimon council."

The council said they were monitoring the human world and the Tamers especially one named Takato Matsuki at the time. They didn't know about Takato's past.

Takato eventually woke up and asked, "Hey guys what's happening?"

Kari and Tai asked, "Takato did you know about any of this?"

Takato said, "I didn't know about these Digimon or anything."

LADYDEVIMON, SKULLGREYMON and LILLYMON said, "We are now your partners."

Takato asked, "How can you be my partners I already have a partner. "

They mentioned there is a way but you will need a new DIGIVICE to allow yourself to have more than one partner.

Takato said, "I didn't know that D-ARCS could do that."

The Digimon said that the new DIGIVICE isn't called a D-ARC it's called the OMNIARC.

Takato asked, "What can this DIGIVICE do?"

The Digimon said, "That it can do many functions above your current model DIGIVICE."

After all the confusion Takato said he was getting tired and he and the rest agreed to take a nap in a nearby village that they found using the map function on Izzy's laptop. After everyone got to the village they all stopped to eat something and meet other Digimon in the village.

Takato asked, "LILLYMON how does the new DIGIVICE work?"

Then he heard a voice coming from the DIGIVICE.

The OMNIVICE said, "Hello Takato how are you today?" The voice sounded like his dead girl cousin.

Takato said, "I'm doing fine and can you help me out here?"

The OMNIVICE said, "Yes I can and those Digimon that want to be your partners are now officially yours."

Takato was stunned and asked, "What else can you do besides allowing me to have multiple partners?"

The DIGIVICE named Kiri said, "I can allow you to digimodify any Digimon at will whether they're you partners or not also I can allow you to use modify cards on any Digimon as well."

The whole group started to ask questions about the new DIGIVICE and it answered them. Takato was so shocked by the information on what was happening that he fell unconscious for the umpteenth time that day.

So the rest of the group was concerned about Takato. They naturally put him to bed and had some time to relax and ask the new Digimon questions about their own lives and such.

Henry asked, "What is this council like?"

The Digimon told him that it's a council made up of many Digimon to determine if a Digimon is worthy of having a partner and who their partner will be. He asked about the OMINVICE and the Digimon indicated it was a gift from the sovereigns themselves.

Henry asked, "Who do you think might be responsible for the recent attacks?"

The Digimon said, "We aren't sure but we have some suspicions." They said that this Digimon is very evil and very powerful.

Henry was thinking about it but didn't have any clues as to who might want Takato. Eventually the group fell asleep and woke up the next morning feeling refreshed even though there was no morning. It just turned light without warning.

Everyone except for the Tamers asked what is going on Henry said, "That in this digital world things are done differently, there is no morning or evening, just light and darkness."

Henry also indicated there is no hunger at all and you can breathe under water if you think you can.


	8. Chapter 8

After getting a good night's sleep, the whole group left to continue on towards the SOVEREIGNS' area. Takato was leading the group and LILLYMON, LADYDEVIMON and SKULLGREYMON came along as well.

Takato asked, "Why do you want to be my partners?"

The Digimon said, "We have watched you for a long time, we decided that you are a worthy Tamer."

Takato asked, "Why LILLYMON do you want to mate with me?"

She said, "I have seen many Tamers but you are the one that interested me the most."

The Tamers asked why the Digimon watched Takato of all the Tamers. The Digimon said that he was the one who drew his own Digimon and made him come to life. They also said that he was the Tamer to the digital hazard.

Tai, Kari, and Rika K. asked, "What is the digital hazard?"

Henry said, "Certain Digimon have this symbol on them, the presence of this symbol means that the Digimon has the potential to be highly destructive, and if corrupted could threaten the very existence of both the digital and human worlds."

The whole group couldn't believe that such a destructive force could exist.

Shubumi said, "D-REAPER existed and yet it wasn't meant to be a destructive force either."

The Tamers were looking at Takato weirdly. Takato was nervous around them for a while after the group learned about that. They eventually found a data stream and used it to get to the SOVEREIGNS area.

**Unknown Dimension**

Meanwhile, in another dimension an evil Digimon that wants the power of the digital hazard was furious that his army didn't do anything except lose. This Digimon was very envious of the power of the digital hazard since being aware of it.

The Digimon wanted to use the power to rule the digital world forever.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

Takato was looking around the area near ZHUQIAOMON'S palace. Takato started to look solemn after seeing the very place where he made his greatest mistake.

The ones who were there when it happened were also sad. The DigiDestined remembered what happened from their encounter with ENIAC and they also were saddened and shocked.

Henry said, "We know how you feel, Takato. "

Takato started to walk away from the group to be by himself but GUILMON came along. All of a sudden, the Digimon SOVEREIGNS came near the whole group.

AZULONGMON asked, "What's wrong?"

Henry said, "Takato is just remembering what happened to GUILMON back then." At that moment, Kari went/ran after him. not too sure which works better here

She said, "Takato stop trying to beat yourself up over a mistake you made. it happens to us all."

Takato said, "Thanks sis."

He went back to the group and said, "Hey AZULONGMON. What's going on?"

AZULONGMON said, "There have been some disturbances detected recently in the digital world."

The DigiDestined said, "Hello, AZULONGMON."

AZULONGMON said, "Hello, DigiDestined. What are you doing here?"

Tai and Kari said, "We have found our long lost siblings."

They both went towards Takato and Rika.

The Digimon SOVEREIGNS asked, "Are these three your siblings?"

Tai, Kari, and Rika said, "Yes we all are."

Tai and Kari asked, "AZULONGMON what is going on, why would a Digimon want Takato?"

AZULONGMON said, "Takato holds a special power." He said, "Takato has the power of dreams."

Takato asked, "AZULONGMON do you know who this Digimon is that's trying to capture me?"

AZULONGMON said, "The Digimon that attacked you might belong to a Digimon I have heard legends about."

The Tamers asked what this Digimon is called.

ZHUQIAOMON said, "I have heard this Digimon is called ARKADIMON."

Henry pulled up a screen on his D-ARC of the Digimon. Everyone was shocked about the level that this Digimon could go to.

The whole group couldn't believe that this one Digimon could go to super ultimate. Everyone was curious why this Digimon would be after Takato. AZULONGMON reminded them that Takato was a dreamer and he had the power to dream.

The group asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

AZULONGMON asked, "Takato do you remember drawing GUILMON?"

Takato said, "I remember drawing him but I don't remember the reason why."

AZULONGMON said, "Takato you have a very unique ability." Takato was speechless he didn't think he was that special.

Everyone was tired, so they took a break and started to eat and talk with each other. The group found out they had a lot in common. AZULONGMON and the other SOVEREIGNS were watching over Takato and the group to make sure no evil Digimon would hurt them.

ARKADIMON wants Takato and he plans on getting him.

Henry asked, "Why would ARKADIMON want Takato so badly?"

AZULONGMON said, "If he merges with Takato he could gain a whole new level of power and literally have both the real world and digital world at his fingertips."

Rika was concerned about this. She said, "We need to keep a watch on Takato 24-7." The rest of the group agreed with her. They wanted to make sure Takato was safe.

Takato asked, "AZULONGMON why was I made the Tamer to the digital hazard?"

AZULONGMON said, "I don't know why exactly but there must be a special reason."

Everyone asked AZULONGMON why Takato was kidnapped at such an age.

He said, "It was because ARKADIMON wanted him after reading a prophecy about the digital hazard."

The Tamers went to eat except those who were on watch. Takato was sleeping and then he started having a nightmare. The group wondered what was so horrible.

AZULONGMON said, "He might be remembering his mistake of turning GUILMON into MEGIDRAMON."

The group wondered what they could do to help Takato out. CALUMON was near him and looked at him with sad eyes. Takato woke up with a start and shook visibly for a little bit.

Kari took Takato aside and said, "Don't try to blame yourself you did what you thought was right at the time."

Takato said, "Did I? I turned my own partner into a monster? Look I'm not sure I want to be a Tamer anymore."

The rest of the group gasped. They knew Takato was upset but they didn't realize he was that upset.

Tai came up when he heard this and said, " Look, Takato I did something I am not proud of, either, but it didn't stop me from being a DigiDestined."

Takato said, "But you didn't do it out of anger. I did. I wanted BEEZLEMON to not just suffer. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt after he killed LEOMON."

Jeri came up to Takato and slapped him on the cheek and said, "Takato I know what happened. I was there. But I forgave BEEZLEMON for his actions and you did as well, but you forgot to forgive the most important person: yourself." Everyone was surprised by Jeri; she seemed to be the quiet one.


	9. Chapter 9

Takato was stunned by Jeri saying this but said, "I will take some time to consider it."

He left and went to play with CALUMON and GUILMON. The others just watched him concerned. After a while they noticed how relaxed Takato looked playing with the Digimon. Everyone was very glad that he was able to be happy at all given the events the group saw about Takato's upbringing and his early Tamer days.

Tai and Kari were most concerned about Takato and Rika K. being that they are their siblings and Tamers. Takato mentioned he might want to give it up. Tai and Kari thought about that some and what giving up being a Tamer or Digidestined might mean.

The other Tamers Rika and Henry were very concerned as well about Takato's mental and emotional health right at the moment. They thought that a game or two wouldn't hurt to help him not worry about the current situation. In the real world Janyu Wong was currently at Hypnos monitoring the digital world. He noticed a large amount of data in the digital world and wondered if it was Henry or something else.

He tried connecting to the comm terminal to see if anyone would answer the email. the adults got a beeping from the comm device and saw an email from Henry's father. He asked if they had found Henry and the others. They replied yes we have and something else. Henry's father wondered what that something else could be.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Yamaki said it was ok to shut down juggernaut to allow them to bioemerge into the real world. Takato came back over to the group after a while and Shubumi said, "It's ok to use the digital gate card now."

Takato used it and they emerged in Shinjuku park. The Digidestined and adults were looking around trying to see where they were.

The former Digidestined adults asked, "Henry do you think it is possible to use juggernaut to recover data?"

He said, "I will ask my dad when we talk to him."

Takato said, "Let's go talk with my foster parents."

Everyone went to Matsuki bakery but in the southern quadrant. Takato came into the bakery and everyone else followed.

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki asked, "Takato who are the rest apart from your friends?"

He said, "Mom dad these are the Digidestined and some of the group are my teacher and Yamaki who works for Hypnos."

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki were surprised but they then asked if the group wanted lunch and all.

They said, "Yeah that would be great!"so the whole group had a major lunch.

After eating Takato said, "Mom dad I want to introduce you to my brother and sister's."

The Matsuki's were shocked that Takato could remember so long ago. Tai, Kari and Rika K. stepped forward to introduce themselves.

Takato said, "Mom dad I have finally found my family."

The Matsuki's were stunned but said they had a feeling that something like this could happen.

Takato said, "I am glad you raised me thanks mom, dad."

The whole group was silent except for Takato who talked a little about his siblings to his foster parents. Then Yamaki got an email from Janyu saying that he put juggernaut back up to keep any Digimon from bioemerging till they had a way of sending back the major destructive ones. the whole group decided to go to Hypnos to see Henry's father.

They arrived and were allowed inside to see Janyu Wong.

Takato said, "Hey Mr. Wong how is everything?"

Janyu was shocked at seeing everyone there.

He said, "Hello Takato how are you?"

Takato said, "I'm fine I finally found my long lost family after all this time."

Mr. Wong asked, "What do you mean?"

Takato said, "Please meet Tai, Kari and Rika my brother and sister's."

The ones he mentioned came forward and said, "Hello Mr. Wong."

Henry's father said, "Hello." then Mr. Wong asked, "Henry what has been going on this whole time?"

Henry said, "This is a long story dad, you might want to sit down."

The whole group gathered around while Henry told his dad about the adventure the Tamers had during their stay in the Dgidestined's world. Janyu was very surprised about learning about the past and what happened to Takato and his sister Rika.

Takato said, "That is partly why we are here the other reason is more dangerous, Apparently ARKADIMON wants me for some reason."

Takato said, "We need some new Tamers ready to help out if need be." He said, "Let's try to get some from the school and my cousin and a couple of others who have been around Digimon."

**Hypnos**

So Takato called his cousin and asked him to come and also bring Minami along. He also said to Jeri you have some friends Ayaka and Miki. He also asked Kazu and Kenta to see if they knew some people to get together a new Tamer team.

The whole group asked why a new team was needed

Takato said, "We could be gone for quite some time and having juggernaut on all the time isn't a good idea."

The group asked, "What do you mean by a long time?"

Takato said, "ARKADIMON wants me so we will have to fight to stop him."

The group got serious at hearing that. They knew that to stop ARKADIMON it would take a lot of effort and training. So they gathered the new recruited Tamers.

Takato said, "Everyone meet the newest Tamers."

They greeted them with a round of applause.

Takato asked Shubumi , "Can I still use the global biomerge capability card?"

Shubumi said it was ok. Takato swiped the card every D-ARC across the world began beeping and they now had biomerge capability for every Tamer. The newest Tamers included Takato's cousin. There were six of them.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku Park**

The group were gathered when a bioemergence signal went off and the whole group went to the park to see the Digimon emerging. They saw a couple of Digimon emerge. Some were like the Digimon in the Digidestined's digital world. Others were a little different. The Digimon came up to the group some were the x variant where they had an x antibody inside them. Others were dark or were different colors.

Takato's cousin asked which one wanted to be his partner.

A FLORAMON x came over and said, "I would like to be your partner."

Another Digimon came over to Minami. It was a DOBERMON x variant.

It said, "Hello my name is DOBERMON and I'd love to be your partner."

The rest got two dark Digimon and the others got armor Digimon. They consisted of DARKCANDELMON, DARKBEARMON, a LAMPMON and TOUCANMON. The group was surprised that Digimon regardless of their type could be partnered with Tamers who use a different DIGIVICE than a d3 or original. But the armor types are also capable of being digimodified .


	10. Chapter 10

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

The last two Tamers were named Minako and Zack. They asked who the leader of the group was.

Takato said, "Man I don't know."

He asked Kai his cousin about the situation.

Kai said to Takato, "Why not have a girl as leader."

Takato said, "Hey how about Minami."

He asked, "Minami would you like to lead the new Tamers?"

She said, "I'm not sure about this."

Takato said, "It's ok Minami we will help you get used to it."

The others in the new Tamer group agreed. The rest of the group said they will be glad to help in any way that they can.

Takato said, "Ok everyone lets train together to get stronger." He said, "Let's work on our speed and stamina."

The Digidestined also started to train while the adults watched.

The Digimon were put through some intense digimodification training. Eventually they all got the hang of being able to use different modify abilities. Takato was tired and he sat down to rest.

Kari came over to him and asked, "How are you feeling after everything?"

Takato said, "It is a lot to deal with sis."

Tai and Rika K. came over to see how Takato was doing.

Takato said, "I will be fine once the threat of ARKADIMON is gone."

The other Tamers agreed. They were very surprised that Takato was taking this situation so well given the nature of the threat to himself by ARKADIMON.

Takato said, "Let's try something." he got his OMNIARC ready and said, "GUILMON, LILLYMON let's try a different way to modify you guys."

He swiped through a couple of modify cards. The two Digimon felt strange when they started to digivolve. Takato used a double digimodify card and they both digivolved but it made they feel much stronger. Takato wondered what else the OMNIARC could do.

LADYDEVIMON and SKULLGREYMON said, "The OMNIARC can do many more things than your standard D-ARC."

They said that it can allow you to have multiple partners at the same time. It also will allow you to use cards on all of them. It has many features including using non partner Digimon and allowing the user to biomerge with any Digimon.

Takato asked, "Does it allow for special digivolution types as well?"

They said it does and it also includes many other capabilities. Takato asked, "Does the OMNIARC have anything useful?"

The Digimon said, "It has a email function and walkie talkie."

Henry asked, "Can I see the OMNIARC?"

They showed him it and told him to be careful it's the only one right now.

Takato asked, "LILLYMON why do you want to mate with me?"

She said, 'I love you Takato."

Takato said, "I am afraid I like someone else LILLYMON."

Rika Nonaka was watching what was going on and getting more jealous by the minute. She is in love with Takato. Takato came to Rika and put his arm around her to show how much he likes her.

LILLYMON saw this and got extremely jealous and she challenged Rika to a duel for Takato.

LADYDEVIMON and SKULLGREYMON said, "Why don't you share him?"

The whole group fell anime style at hearing that.

After getting back up Takato asked, "What do you two think you are doing saying for them to share me!?"

Rika and LILLYMON looked at each other and then at Takato and decided to consider the suggestion. Takato got nervous seeing them looking at him like that. He decided to run towards GUILMON'S shed. The group looked at each other and at Rika and LILLYMON and then laughed very hard.

They went to GUILMON'S shed having Henry guide them and they found Takato holed up inside. He eventually came out and saw everyone looking at him curiously. They were shocked by Takato's reaction.

He asked, "Rika is that what you want to do?"

Rika considered it and said, "It's ok if LILLYMON and I share." Takato was a little nervous still about the idea but then he decided to give it a shot.

Takato asked, "LADYDEVIMON can you dedigivolve into something less frightful?"

She became BLACKGATOMON. He also was wondering about SKULLGREYMON. BLACKGATOMON said, "He both can go back and forth just like I can."

Takato asked, "BLACKGATOMON what can the OMNIARC do in terms of biomerging?"

She said, "That it can allow you to do what is called a multidnabiomerge digivolution."

The group was blown away by the possibility of that type of digivolution.

Henry asked, "Is that even possible?"

He was wondering if such a thing could happen. Izzy was also considering the outcome of such a digivolution. Tai and Kari looked at each other and they just thought the same thing does Takato have more power than we thought.

Takato asked, "What does this Digimon council do?"

BLACKGATOMON said, "They judge Digimon in the digital world to see if they are worthy of more than just a Tamer or partner." She said, "They also help Digimon to work towards a better life in the digital world."

Kari asked, "Why haven't we heard of such a thing?"

BLACKGATOMON said, "This is a very secretive council only known to a handful of Digimon." She said, "They are unique in that they watch the goings on in the villages and cities in the many layers of the digital world."

Rika K. asked, "Why does this Digimon ARKADIMON want Takato my brother so much?"

BLACKGATOMON said, "I don't know exactly why but I have heard of a legend of the digital hazard and the boy who could master it." The group couldn't believe that a Digimon legend would be about Takato and GUILMON.

The group got ready to go to the digital world again except for the newer Tamers. Kari asked why BLACKGATOMON and SKULLGREYMON wanted a Tamer.

They said, "We wanted one so we could be better Digimon."

Henry asked, "Do you know what happened in the digital world after we beat a rogue program called D-REAPER?"

They both said, "We didn't know we were not around during that incident."

Kari and Tai were concerned about Takato being the one to be partnered up with the extra Digimon. They wanted to ask why he was chosen to have more than one partner. The whole group used the regular digital gate underneath GUILMON'S shed to go into the digital world.

please review thanks


	11. Chapter 11

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

They decided that low key was a better way to do things considering that ARKADIMON wants Takato. They went to a village after getting through the rough parts of getting into the digital world. they decided to eat and rest there before going to the sovereign's area.

The village had some nice Digimon in it. There were some armor and unknown type Digimon and also virus types as well. The group was a little curious as to the differences in the Digimon and so they started to ask around about them.

**Unknown Dimension: Flashback**

ARKADIMON started to remember how his obsession with the digital hazard came to be: 15 years ago ARKADIMON came across a stone tablet which spoke of an ancient prophecy about the digital hazard and about the one who wields it. It said that the one who controls the digital hazard has the greatest ability to use the power for good. ARKADIMON came up with a plan to gain control of the digital hazard. He decided to have a Digimon kidnap the child the prophecy said would have the ability to control that power.

He sent out a DEVIDRAMON to kidnap the child or children who might have such abilities. The Digimon went searching in the real world until it came across an apartment with four children in cribs. This apartment had the Kamiya siblings in it although DEVIDRAMON didn't know it.

ARKADIMON was surprised when DEVIDRAMON said i have found some children one of whom might be the chosen one for the digital hazard. ARKADIMON said bring them to me so i can see them for myself. DEVIDRAMON flew off out of the apartment with the children never to be seen again.

ARKADIMON remembered the memory of trying to call DEVIDRAMON back to where he was but having no luck at all. He remembered having to eventually delete him for failing to produce the child that was talked about in the legend.

ARKADIMON was preparing an assault on the digital world to try to divert the group so he can sneak around and ambush them to allow him to capture the boy who controls the digital hazard.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

While this was happening the group was trying to explore the digital world that they aren't familiar with. The group started to ask questions about the digital world. Henry told them that this digital world is based on the internet.

Takato said, "I want to get some training in before anything else happens."

The group decided to help Takato and Rika his girlfriend train. The other Digidestined helped as well but they are now called Tamers themselves since they all have about the same D-ARC. Takato being the only exception. He started to use a lot of combo moves with GUILMON and LILLYMON and the other two Digimon he is a Tamer to just watched.

Tai and Kari watched their little brother getting ready for the first time to use a dna biomerge digivolution. He had a little trouble after biomerging to GALLANTMON to get the dna digivolution to start. Eventually he got the hang of dna digivolution enough to try it.

Henry suggested to Takato, "Maybe you should wait a little before trying a multidnabiomerge."

Takato said, "Henry I need to get ready soon to try such a digivolution because ARKADIMON is still out there."

Henry said, "Takato he has to get through all of us before he can get to you so take it easy."

The group was very concerned about the situation they said, "Takato maybe you should take it easy it isn't a good thing if your exhausted before you go into battle."

They decided to have Takato fight as a last resort.

Henry said, "How about me, Rika and the other Tamers try to teach the Digidestined how to use modify cards."

Takato relented and said, "It's all right go ahead."

The Digidestined who are now called Tamers started to learn ways to use modify cards.

Henry said, "There are many ways to create a combo to use in a Digimon fight."

Rika said, "Using modify cards with different abilities can help you as a Tamer to learn what works with your partner."

Kazu and Kenta said, "Having different cards in your deck can be a difference maker even when just playing the Digimon card game, this helps when your partner is a different type of Digimon."

The group started to have card games to get them used to using the cards.

Takato and Rika his girlfriend helped Tai, Kari, Rika K. and Takato N. with learning the card game. Tai and Kari couldn't believe that different cards could have such dramatic effects on their own Digimon.

The rest of the group had some trouble getting used to using the cards in the game. The Tamers decided to have some mock Digimon battles to help them along with the cards. Kazu and Kenta started using their skills as card players to help the rest get used to having different cards in a deck.

Rika and Takato started to show the group what effects the cards have on their Digimon in battle. Henry showed them what differences the cards make in each level and type Digimon. Tai and Kari got used to having the cards in their hands. Takato suggested to get card holders for everyone when they have the time.

Rika and Henry suggested to get sunglasses or goggles to have on hand when entering a digital field. The rest of the group got some practice using their D-ARCS. They started out using the Digimon locator and compass.

The D-ARCS have many features. The group was just starting to get used to them and Henry said, "I would be glad to help out with teaching anyone how the D-ARCS work." The group also checked out some information on the advanced holo screens the D-ARCS have about different Digimon.

They found out that Takato and Rika and Henry saw and fought more Digimon than anyone else in the Tamers group. They also saw that Rika Takato's girlfriend was very cold in the beginning days as a Tamer.

Henry was teaching everyone to use the D-ARCS when TERRIERMON started getting an idea for a prank.

Henry saw this and shouted, "TERRIERMON! what are you planning to do!?"

TERRIERMON said, "I am not planning on doing anything Henry."


	12. Chapter 12

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

After teaching everyone to use the D-ARCS and helping them to learn the card game Henry, Rika and Takato decided to take a break seeing that they had a lot to go through with the whole group trying to use every function of the D-ARC and learning which cards are good for the card game.

Henry said, "The village we are in would be a good place to relax for a few days."

The whole group had been training like hard to increase their strength and also prepare for the showdown that might occur when they get ready to face ARKADIMON. Takato was worried about the whole thing considering that ARKADIMON could hurt GUILMON very badly.

He was also worried that his anger might get the best of him again and turn GUILMON into MEGIDRAMON. Kari noticed the distress coming from him and she came over and sat down to try to talk with him. She wanted to ask him about how he decided to draw his own Digimon.

Kari asked, "Takato why did you draw your own Digimon?"

Takato said, "I drew him cause I wanted a friend you see sis I didn't have many friends so I figured what harm could it do if I drew up a Digimon."

Kari was surprised by Takato saying that she asked him, "What about Kazu and Kenta?"

Takato said, "Sis they are my friends just not best friends if you know what I mean."

Kari said, "That sounds very sad Takato."

Takato nodded at that as he was depressed a little at the memory before he met Henry and Rika the other Tamers.

Takato said, "Sis I'm glad now that I have my Tamer friends and also I am glad I have you and Tai and Rika as my siblings." Takato said, "I'm considering quitting the Tamers."

Kari asked, "Why Takato?"

He said, "Sis I've had my glory days already I am kind of tired fighting Digimon all the time."

Kari said, "Why not try to do something different for a change like being a Tamer if it only gets bad?"

Takato said, "Maybe but I don't know I mean taming has always been my life sis." Takato saw GUILMON and said, "Come here boy I would like you to introduce yourself to one of my sisters."

GUILMON went to Takato's side and said, "Hi I'm GUILMON who are you?"

Kari introduced herself and said, "Hi I'm Kari."

GUILMON said, "Hello Karimon."

Kari laughed and said, "No GUILMON I'm not a Digimon."

GUILMON said, "Karimon."

Takato sweat dropped after GUILMON said that. Takato said, "GUILMON she's not a Digimon."

Rika K. and Tai came over to join Kari and Takato under a tree and talk and share stories.

Tai said, "Takato maybe you just need a little different action to help you get your spirit back." He suggested trying to tame instead of fighting all the time it wears you out.

Rika K. said, "Bro maybe being back home in the eastern quadrant when the business with ARKADIMON is done will help you."

Takato said, "Yeah that might help me I want Rika Nonaka to come live with us, she and I care very much about each other and I would like it if she had a chance to really change her life."

Tai said, "We will have to talk to mom and dad and Rika's parents before we decide but she is always welcome in our quadrant."

Takato said, "Rika lives with her grandma most of the time her mom is very rarely there." Takato seemed down after saying that.

Tai wondered why and asked, "Takato bro why are you down?"

Takato said, "It's cause Rika barely gets to see her mom and when she does it seems they can't get along."

Tai and Kari were shocked at hearing this and they were concerned about Takato N. too. They thought that maybe the situation might be the same.

Tai was very sad to hear about the situation and said, "I'm sorry to hear that Takato."

Takato said, "It's not your fault it happens."

Rika Nonaka came over and asked, "Hey Takato how are you doing?"

Tai said, "Rika I'm sorry to hear about your family life."

Rika asked, "Who told you?" Tai said, "Takato told me after he asked for you to come back with us."

Rika said, "Gogglehead what did you say?"

Takato said, "I told them how you live with your grandma and when your mom comes home you two don't get along."

Rika said, "Takato thank you for not saying anything else."

Takato was hurt by Rika's reaction he thought what he said was ok but then he ran off crying.

Rika went after him and said, "I'm sorry gogglehead but you know how difficult it is talking about my life."

Takato said, "I only said those things cause I know that is what's going on in your life."

Rika said, "I'm sorry Takato I really am."

She got close to him and then hugged him. This shocked Takato and he felt better now.

Takato said, "Rika I said those things cause Tai my brother asked me about them."

Rika said, "Takato that's ok I understand." Rika kissed him on the lips to signify she forgave him.

Takato asked, "Rika would you like to come back to the eastern quadrant with me I would like it if you could live there with me and my siblings?"

Rika said, "Takato I would love too." Takato and Rika came back to where Tai and Kari were. Rika asked, "Tai did you ask Takato about my parents?"

Tai said, "Yes I did."

Rika said, "It's ok now just don't do it again ok."

Tai nodded and said, "I'm sorry I just was wondering why Takato was down after he asked us about you coming back with us to the eastern quadrant."

Rika said, "My personal life is difficult for me to talk about so I can understand why he would be down." Rika said, "I don't seem to have anything in common with my mom."

Kari was sad to hear that. She asked, "Doesn't your mom seem to notice?"

Rika said, "No she just goes about her business modeling."

Tai and Kari were very sad to hear that and said, "We are very sorry to hear that that is happening."

Rika said, "It's ok Takato and Henry helped me out by being my friends."

The Kamiya siblings and the Nonaka cousins all decided to have a small picnic together to get their minds off of the problems plaguing them. Henry decided to join them and take a break from teaching everyone about different aspects of the digital world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

After having a nice night everyone woke up and got ready to leave the village they are in. Takato suggested that maybe they should go to the village where JIJIMON and BABAMON live to find out some about ARKADIMON.

The rest of the group were keen on seeing the different areas of the digital world. They asked Henry and Takato, "What differences are there in this quadrant of the digital world?"

Henry said, "There are different levels to the digital world it makes each layer different."

The group was walking along and they came upon a group of Digimon related to RENAMON. They found the village where RENAMON was born and where her and her siblings lived till they were able to go on their own.

Takato asked, "RENAMON is this where you live?"

She said, "Yes it is Takato."

Rika asked, "RENAMON where are your parents?"

She said, "They are in the village."

The group went to see the TAOMON who are RENAMON 'S parents. They found them in a little house near the center of the village. The group went and knocked on the door to RENAMON 'S parents house. The Digimon inside were discussing something before they were interrupted by the knocking of the door.

Both TAOMON got up and went to see who was at the door. They opened the door to see their own daughter and a lot of humans.

RENAMON 'S mom asked, "Rena are these the humans you are with?"

She said, "Yes mom and one of them is my Tamer."

Mrs. TAOMON asked, "Which one is your Tamer?" RENAMON indicated Rika by pointing her finger to her.

RENAMON asked her mom and dad can they all stay here for a while they are my friends after all. Both TAOMON said, "They can all stay." The group were very grateful for the hospitality by RENAMON 'S parents.

Takato and Kari asked, "Do you have and brothers or sisters RENAMON?"

She said, "I have one brother and three sisters."

Tai asked, "RENAMON are you going to go back with us to the eastern quadrant when this mission is over?"

RENAMON said, "I didn't know Rika was going to the eastern quadrant."

Takato said, "RENAMON I asked Tai and Kari if you both could go back with me."

RENAMON asked, "Takato why do you think having the both of us there would be good?"

Takato said, "I would like someone who I love to be there with me."

RENAMON said, "But Takato there are girls around the eastern quadrant."

Takato said, "They aren't like Rika that's for sure, I love Rika cause she is a good woman who isn't afraid to kick my but if need be."

RENAMON smiled at that and she said, "Ok Takato I'll go along with you and GUILMON and Rika."

Takato said, "Thanks that means a lot to me RENAMON."

Rika heard what Takato said and she had tears in her eyes.

RENAMON asked Rika, "Why are you crying?"

Rika said, "I'm not crying I'm happy."

RENAMON asked, "What made you happy?"

Rika said, "Not what but who."

Rika went to Takato and said, "Thank you Takato you are the nicest person I have ever known."

RENAMON saw this and she smiled a big smile. Finally she thought my Tamer is happy thanks to Takato. RENAMON however was saddened a little to realize that though she had helped the majority of it was Takato being her friend.

RENAMON dimension shifted Takato and herself and she said, "Takato I have brought you here to talk privately."

Takato asked, "Why RENAMON?"

She said, "I want you to know I envy you some in making Rika happy however should you ever hurt her I'll hurt you do you understand."

Takato said, "Yes RENAMON I understand and I want you to know I wouldn't want to hurt her at all if I can help it."

RENAMON said, "Good Takato at least we understand each other."

Takato said, "Wait while we are here could I ask you a question or two."

RENAMON asked, "What would you like to know?"

Takato said, "It's about Rika does she like me?"

RENAMON said, "I think she does given how she has obviously confessed her feelings for you."

Takato asked, "RENAMON do you have any feelings for GUILMON?"

RENAMON said, "I think that is a private issue one which doesn't need to be discussed."

Takato said, "Ok RENAMON I won't ask about that ok."

RENAMON said, "Ok and Takato thank you."

RENAMON came over and hugged Takato. Takato was surprised by RENAMON hugging him. She didn't normally do it. So he was very overwhelmed by her doing it. He fell and landed on his butt.

Takato said, "RENAMON what was that for?"

RENAMON said, "That was for helping make Rika a happier person."

Takato said, "You're welcome." He said, "Maybe we should get back to see what is happening with the others."

RENAMON shifted them back and then she asked Takato to be careful with Rika.

She said, "Rika may need someone to just be there for her for the time being."

Takato said, "Ok RENAMON I'll do my best."

Everyone in the group noticed the interaction between Takato and RENAMON but didn't say anything. They were concerned about getting some info on the enemy who wants Takato.

Rika said, "Maybe there is someone who knows something in this village and can give us some details about what this prophecy is."

Kari and Tai were concerned that if they get too many Digimon involved in the fight there could be a lot of deaths. Henry had said that in the digital world they are familiar with Digimon don't come back in the form of a digiegg. Davis was concerned about the fact that they might be going up against a very powerful enemy that they have never faced before.

Henry contacted the adults at Hypnos monitoring the situation. He asked them if they can contact anyone who might help.

Izzy said, "Gennai might be able to help us figure out what's going on."

Matt asked, "Why it might be a waste of time trying to figure something out when we have an enemy to defeat?"

Tai said, "Wait a minute Matt we don't want to go in blind this could get ugly."

Sora said, "It might be better to get some rest as well before embarking on a mission to hunt for ARKADIMON himself."

Mimi and Joe added, "That it would be better to have as many forces on our side before we get into a big fight."

Henry said, "Let's do all we can to prepare for the mission." He said, "In the meantime let's rest and gather food and supplies such as water and medicine."

Takato said, "Let's show the Digimon our cards and have some card games while we are at it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

After a couple of hours the group decided to freshen up and have a picnic together to get to know everyone.

Takato said, "Me and my Digimon are going to get to know one another by having a sparring match."

The rest of the group decided to watch.

Henry said, "I will referee the match so it's fair."

Ryo, Ken, Kazu and Kenta were pumped they were looking forward to seeing a fight. The others were interested in seeing what Takato could do with his fighting skills if he has any.

BLACKGATOMON decided to digivolve so she could have a chance in the fight.

SKULLGREYMON said, "I think I will remain on the sidelines to see my Tamer fight."

Takato asked, "LILLYMON do you want to be involved in this fight?"

She said, "Only if it is a fair fight and we only fight to a draw."

CALUMON was on Takato's shoulder and his ears were extended. He was excited to see a play fight.

Takato said, "Hand to hand only no special attacks and no sharp weapons." He said, "Bokkens are allowed." LILLYMON and LADYDEVIMON didn't know how to use them. Takato said, "I will be glad to teach you two."

The group asked Takato, "Where did you learn martial arts?"

He said, "I started going to Henry's teacher, he teaches at a dojo."

Henry said, "He taught me some martial arts."

The Digimon wondered what martial arts are.

Henry said, "Martial arts teach you different fighting moves in order not to fight." He said, "They are more for learning how to live properly."

Takato said, "Let me show you guys how to use the bokken." He started to swing the sword around in an arc to demonstrate how to hold it and how far away from the body the sword should be.

Everyone was interested seeing his example. They wanted to learn from him and Henry as well.

Tai and Kari were very keen on the idea of having some training considering that they have siblings to consider. They also thought that learning something to relax and teach a person balance was pretty cool. Davis ,Cody, Tk, Yolei and Ken thought it was a good way to learn about teamwork.

Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Joe thought it was a good way to heal up when they are injured. the Tamers thought that it was just training.

Henry and Takato said, "That martial arts can be many things to many people."

Takato said, "That it helped him to learn some temperance."

Henry said, "It taught me to fight for a reason."

The Digimon were looking at Takato teaching his newest partners and they wanted to learn.

Takato said, "You will take turns learning so that everyone is well rounded and Henry will teach you as well as me."

Tai asked, "Hey Takato what happened to you guys during your one adventure?"

Takato asked, "What do you mean?"

Tai said, "I was referring to your fight against the first deva we saw when we were in the presence of ENIAC."

Takato said, "I still don't understand what you mean."

Henry stepped in and said, "Maybe it has something to do with you collapsing."

Tai said, "That is it."

Takato said, "It felt like I got hit when GUILMON was fighting as GROWLMON."

The rest of the group overheard this and they were stunned they had never heard of something like that happening.

Henry said, "After a while myself and Rika experienced the same thing during another deva attack."

The new Tamers which the Digidestined will be called now that they have D-ARCS and such for simplicity's sake were stunned that there could be such a connection between a Digimon and a human.

They thought that it would be impossible to have such a bonding but Takato said, "It is possible that is how me and GUILMON became GALLANTMON for the first time."

Everyone asked, "Is that how it works?"

Henry said, "It is more than just the bond."

Takato said, "Ok let's get down to business."

Everyone got ready to see a sparring match. The Digimon who are Takato's new partners went first using the bokkens they fought to a draw for the first round.

The second was a close one with LILLYMON being victorious. LADYDEVIMON won the third.

Henry said, "We need a tiebreaker to decide it."

Takato said, "Ok begin."

The two Digimon started to try hitting each other to get the upper hand.

Cody watching said, "That is how some of my kendo classes are."

The match was a close one with LILLYMON being the victor. She came over to Takato and hugged him tight. Takato blushed till he was beet red.

He said, "Ok LILLYMON I need air." She let go of him.

Takato said, "I think I will go next to test my skills."

Takato got ready to fight. He decided on SKULLGREYMON as his opponent. SKULLGREYMON started off attacking with the bokken. Takato deflected the attacks. He charged in with some of his own. The sounds of bokkens hitting each other was heard around the village.

It took Takato a while before he got in a good couple of hits to SKULLGREYMON.

Henry said, "That since you both are evenly matched he said the number of hits will determine the winner."

Takato said, "Next hit wins the match."

SKULLGREYMON said, "Lets end this."

They both came at each other and swung their swords at each other at the same time. Takato and SKULLGREYMON were very tired and breathing very heavily. Takato fell to one knee and SKULLGREYMON fell over. Takato won the match.

Takato came over to SKULLGREYMON and offered his hand.

He said, "Good match."

SKULLGREYMON said, "You too."

Henry said, "Let's go eat while we are here."

So everyone went to eat a picnic lunch with the Digimon of the village.

RENAMON asked, "Takato how did you do that last move?"

Takato said, "I learned it using a move that GALLANTMON would use."

Everyone was stunned by that revelation. Takato used a move that he and GUILMON could use as GALLANTMON. The lunch was very good and everyone decided to talk with the villagers to see if they knew anything more about ARKADIMON. Some said they had heard he was around a dark area of the digital world.

Others said they heard he was near a forest. Takato wondered where he truthfully was.

Henry said, "Let's see if the D-ARC can scan for him."

So the group tried using their D-ARCS to scan for ARKADIMON. They found some energy signatures but they didn't understand what they were.

Henry was frustrated about the situation and said, "Lets relax for a while and then try to regroup."

Takato was still worried about why ARKADIMON wants him and GUILMON so much.

He said, "Guys I am afraid of what he might do to me and GUILMON."

LADYDEVIMON said, "Don't worry Takato that is why we are here to protect you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Unknown Dimension**

ARKADIMON was watching Takato the whole time. He saw some opportunities to get the child who controls the digital hazard. He thought that maybe he could try to get him alone with an attack he would send out with mega level Digimon to provide a distraction so he could teleport Takato out of the digital world.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

The Digimon in the village were relaxing at the time. RENAMON was talking to some of the villagers. They consisted of RENAMON, REPPAMON, TAOMON and SAKUYAMON. There were also some other Digimon around. FLORAMON, LILLYMON and some BIYOMON.

The group decided to contact Yamaki and update him on the situation. Henry sent an email saying they had found out some info on ARKADIMON but not enough to come up with a plan. Henry asked if the adults could come and help out.

Yamaki replied, "Ok Henry I'll let everyone know that we are going to come and help in the search for ARKADIMON."

Henry told the others, "We need to wait here for Yamaki and the rest to get here so we can find a way to locate ARKADIMON 'S hideout."

Tai said, "Ok we will wait but let's keep on guard for anything out of the ordinary."

ARKADIMON got together some of the fiercest Digimon that are mega level. He had MALOMYOTISMON, GULFMON, REAPERMON, the four dark masters, APOCALYMON, CHAOSDRAMON and a whole army of other mega level Digimon ready to fight.

Yamaki and the other adults arrived to see no major action yet happening to the teenagers. Takato asked Shubumi what he found out.

Shubumi said, "I haven't found out much maybe we should contact the SOVEREIGNS for some answers."

Takato asked, "How do we do that?"

LADYDEVIMON said, "The OMNIARC can allow the user to make contact with any Digimon SOVEREIGN."

Takato said, "Thanks. " Takato used the OMNIARC'S radio function to contact AZULONGMON.

AZULONGMON asked, "What do you need young Takato?"

Takato asked, "Can you provide us with any info on ARKADIMON and why he would want me?"

AZULONGMON thought very hard and said, "No I cannot at the moment."

Henry asked, "Could you and the other SOVEREIGNS come and meet us?"

AZULONGMON said, "Takato use the OMNIARC and say digital field activate."

Takato said the words and soon a digital field appeared. The four SOVEREIGNS came out of the field and came near the group.

Takato asked, "Do any of you know what the reason is for ARKADIMON to want me so bad?"

The four looked at each other and decided to speak to the group.

They asked, "Have any of you heard about the digital hazard?"

Henry said, "Yes I have heard of the legend."

They asked, "How much do you know?"

Henry said, "I only know that it has the potential to destroy the digital world."

The SOVEREIGNS asked, "Did you know that there are other Digimon who have the digital hazard?"

Henry looked shocked and a little scared after hearing about that. The rest of the group including Takato was stunned they couldn't believe that such a thing was possible.

Takato asked, "What has the digital hazard got to do with ARKADIMON?"

The SOVEREIGNS said, "ARKADIMON is a Digimon who wants the ultimate power in the digital world."

Henry asked, "What could the digital hazard do?"

AZULONGMON asked, "Do you remember the D-REAPER?"

Henry said, "Yes it was very bad for us Tamers."

AZULONGMON said, "The digital hazard could have destroyed not only that but everything in the digital world."

Everyone was shocked they couldn't believe that such a force exists. Takato couldn't believe that GUILMON held such a destructive force.

Takato said, "I don't remember drawing the digital hazard when I started to draw GUILMON."

AZULONGMON said, "There must have been some mysterious code to make the hazard appear on GUILMON."

Takato said, "I remember some gibberish but it didn't seem like anything important to me."

Henry said, "It must have been when GUILMON was scanned that the digital hazard was born."

AZULONGMON asked, "Takato do you know what caused you to start drawing GUILMON?"

Takato said, "No I don't really know except I wanted a friend."

Kazu and Kenta were upset at hearing this and said, "Hey Takato what do you mean wanting a friend!?"

Takato said, "Look guys I wanted more than just friends like you I wanted a best friend plus I thought Digimon were cool."

Takato said, "I'm sorry Kazu and Kenta." Kazu and Kenta were a little bit upset still at Takato but they let it slide.

The group was shocked that such a thing could happen. They couldn't believe that Takato created his very own Digimon. They thought that only in rare circumstances was it possible. Takato said, "After that card game I had with Kazu one morning I found a blue card and swiped it through my card reader."

Takato said, "During school I was working on drawing GUILMON, then after school I went to the place I was in the morning and found my card reader was still acting weird."

He said, "On the way to the dinosaur hideout there was a storm brewing."

Takato found his card reader in the shoebox with all his other cards. He dumped out everything and before his eyes the card reader turned into his first D-ARC. He couldn't believe that it was real.

Takato said, "I looked at it and took it home with me to examine it more closely."

Takato said, "That night before dinner I went to swipe GUILMON 'S drawing through the D-ARC but it got stuck."

Takato said, "When I started to go down the D-ARC acted on its own pulling through the drawings and all."

Takato said, "The D-ARC glowed red while doing that." He said, "That night I went to bed with a digiegg inside my D-ARC and during the night I saw a fog and it was raining and I also saw a girl about my age and a yellow fox fighting a LYNXMON."

He didn't know whether it was a dream or not but in the morning he found his hands cold and numb.

Henry said that he had a theory about the Digimon inside the digiegg bringing Takato to a bioemergence. Everyone was stunned by the confirmation of Henry's theory.

They asked, "Takato can you think of what it was doing to make your hands cold and numb."

Takato said, "It was raining and foggy so I couldn't tell."

Kazu and Kenta remembered the next day talking to Takato and making fun of him about wetting the bed. Kazu and Kenta couldn't believe that they're friend was very special.

RENAMON and Rika asked, "Takato is that what that dream was about?"

Takato said, "Yes that is what it was about." Rika and RENAMON thought back to their early days as partners.

Rika said, "That battle actually took place Takato."

Takato was stunned by that revelation. he just couldn't believe that such a thing occurred.

Takato asked the question on his mind that had been bugging him for some time, "Why does ARKADIMON want me?"

Henry said, "Maybe it is because you drew GUILMON."


	16. Chapter 16

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

Davis was asking Takato about the different areas or levels of the digital world. Kari looked over at Davis and she thought about the times Davis really did come through for the group. She started to see Davis in a different light.

She came over and asked, "Takato could you help me with something?"

Takato asked, "What's up sis?"

Kari asked, "Can I talk privately to you?"

Takato said, "Ok lets go talk." Kari and Takato went off to the side.

Takato asked, "What's on your mind sis?"

Kari said, "I'm thinking about Davis and how he's come a long way."

Takato said, "It's ok sis he could be a good match for you."

Kari said, "Thanks Takato."

Takato said, "Let Davis prove himself to you this will tell you what is on his mind."

Kari said, "Thanks."

Takato went over to Davis and said, "Davis maybe you should try to think about other things than the digital world."

Davis said, "Ok Takato I'll try."

Takato said, "Why not go talk to Kari just relax when you do it.?"

Davis asked, "How did you get together with Rika?"

Takato said, "Why don't you talk with Rika?"

Davis asked, "Takato do you think she will want to talk with me?"

Takato said, "It's ok she isn't as bad as she was before I met her."

Davis asked, "Can you tell me about this quadrant of the digital world later?"

Takato said, "Sure man."

Tai came over and asked, "Takato what's up with Davis?"

Takato said, "Young love."

Henry came over and asked, "How are you feeling about the upcoming battle against ARKADIMON?"

Takato said, "I feel sometimes like being a Tamer isn't worth the pain."

Henry said, "I know what you mean Takato, I was worried about Suzie being one and I still am, I worry every time that a Digimon comes to the real world."

Kari and Davis came over and they also mentioned that they worry every time they are fighting a Digimon that something bad might happen.

Ken meanwhile went over to Ryo and started to ask him what he has been doing all this time since he left.

He said, "I helped the other Tamers after joining up, I wasn't there for the GULFMON incident but I helped out with the major crisis's in the real world."

TK came over to Takato and asked, "How are you doing?"

Takato said, "I won't lie to you I am overwhelmed right now being that a mega Digimon wants me for an evil purpose, I mean if it's not fighting them it's something else."

Cody and Yolei asked Takato why he isn't so afraid right now.

Takato said, "It is cause I have such good friends and I know that they will do everything in their power to protect me from danger just as I would do for them."

Matt, Joe and Izzy came over and said, "Hey Takato how do you use the modify cards to upgrade your Digimon?"

Takato said, "It's like this guys, Takato said say digimodify and say what the card is and say activate." He said that is the easiest way to do it.

Henry said, "That this also works for digivolution and everything up to ultimate, He said biomerge is different."

Takato said, "You say biomerge activate and move the D-ARC towards your chest." He said, "This allows for the digivolution to work."

The SOVEREIGNS were watching over the whole proceedings. AZULONGMON said, "Young Takato maybe you should try working on using GUILMON and LILLYMON together in a fight."

Takato said, "Ok I'll give it a shot." He asked, "Why don't Sora and Mimi help me train?"

Tai said, "Are you sure you want them to train with you?" Sora and Mimi overheard this and came over to give Tai a piece of their mind. Tai was very ashamed.

Matt chuckled seeing Tai getting beat by the two girls.

Tai said, "Matt what is wrong with you?"

Joe and Izzy were closemouthed about the whole situation. They thought that silence was the better part of valor.

Takato asked, "Where are the rest of the Tamers?"

Rika came over and said, "They are helping out with RENAMON 'S family."

Takato asked, "How are you doing Rika after seeing where RENAMON lived before you met her?"

Rika said, "It is very different from anything I imagined and I used to think Digimon were just data."

Takato saw that Rika was down about that. He said, "It's ok Rika I know that's cause something happened in your past to make you that way before I met you."

Takato hugged Rika very close for a while everyone looked at the two and they were glad that Takato and Rika were happy.

Kari asked, "Takato shouldn't you be working on training?"

Takato said, "Yeah sis I'll get to it just give me some time to spend with Rika."

Henry said, "We all will help you Takato."

Takato said, "Thanks Henry I'm glad you're here to help me."

Tai looked at the three original Tamers and was very proud of them. He couldn't imagine them being without each other and their partners.

Tai said, "Let's celebrate Takato, Rika and Henry being the original Tamers who started the Tamer group."

The Digidestined who are now included in Tamers all said, "Let's make this a party to remember."

Tai and Kari asked, "Why not include the regular Tamers here including Ryo and Alice Kazu and Kenta?"

Everyone agreed they decided to have a huge cake and pastries for lunch.

Takato said, "Don't let GUILMON and CALUMON around the food they will eat it all."

Jeri came over to Takato and said, "Hey Takato how are you?"

Takato said, "I'm doing ok considering the situation that I'm faced with."

Jeri said, "I'm glad to see your feeling better."

Takato said, "Thanks Jeri that means a lot to me."

Jeri hugged Takato and she said, "I hope you find happiness with Rika." Takato blushed and looked at Rika.

He said, "I'm sure I will, I hope you find happiness with Henry."

Takato said, "Hey Ryo why not ask Alice out while you're here she is a Tamer after all?"

Ryo said, "I just might at that she is nice looking."

Takato said, "Sorry about Rika but you have to understand me and Henry were the only friends she had till you met up with us."

Ryo said, "It's fine man besides you're a better friend than I am to her."

Takato blushed and said, "Thanks man."

Henry came over to them and told them the party was almost ready and everyone was waiting for them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

Henry asked for everyone's attention. The group quieted down while waiting for the announcement. Henry started off by saying he has been very glad to be a part of the Tamers for so long. Kazu and Kenta also said that they are proud to be helping save the world.

Everyone waited for Takato to say something.

He said, "Being a Tamer has been fun and exciting."

Rika Takato's girlfriend said, "I am glad I met Takato and Henry they helped me to become a better person."

Jeri said, "I wasn't a Tamer for too long so I hope to have better experiences in the future."

**Unknown Dimension**

ARKADIMON gathered his forces to attack the group. He was hoping to get Takato alone so he could transport him to another dimension. The digimon came upon the party and interrupted it. Tai said, "Lets protect Takato."

Henry and the rest biomerged to mega to stop the number of digimon.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

The adults tried to help but they didn't have any way of protecting Takato. A PIEDMON somehow got around the one side and captured Takato and GUILMON and teleported them out of the digital world before the others could act.

The group finished off the army sent there and noticed Takato and GUILMON were gone. They started to search for him in the village but there was no sign of him. Tai and Kari were worried what ARKADIMON might do to Takato.

They asked the 4 SOVEREIGNS, "What can we do to find him?"

AZULONGMON said, "There might be a way to locate the dimension ARKADIMON is in."

The group asked, "What do you mean AZULONGMON?"

He said, "That some Digimon use a special type of technique to find their prey, It's called the digital locator." He said, "That this allows them to locate the energy signature of any Digimon in the digital world and find exactly where they are."

Henry asked, "Does this allow anyone to track a Digimon?"

AZULONGMON said, "It might but the training is tough."

Henry asked, "Can our D-ARCS help in the training?"

ZHUQIAOMON said, "This type of training requires you to concentrate on finding a single person or entity at a time."

The group was stunned they never heard of such a thing. They thought that there were only some regular types of training involved in the digital world.

The SOVEREIGNS said, "There are more types of training than you can imagine."

Henry asked, "What can we do to improve our D-ARCS?"

The SOVEREIGNS said, "You can use the training to improve the effective range when scanning for a Digimon or another D-ARC."

Henry asked, "What other types of training are there?"

AZULONGMON said, "There are many."

He said, "The types of training help with different areas of life, these areas are spiritual, physical, social, sexual although this is only intended for mating with someone, mental where the user could improve their mental abilities and emotional where the user would help balance out their emotional being, there are also many others in different combination's."

ZHUQIAOMON said, "Sometimes the training will unlock different Digimon abilities to the user."

Henry asked, "What would those be?"

He said, "The senses would be heightened and that their ability to sense their partner in the digital world would be very strong."

Tai and Kari asked, "When can we get started on training?"

They said, "There is no way we are going to let our brother out there to get hurt."

Rika Kamiya was also raring to go she said, "I don't care what Digimon I have to go through to save my brother."

Henry said, "The Tamers are also going they aren't going to sit on the sidelines while one member of the group is in danger."

The adults said, "Without our Digimon we are kind of useless."

AZULONGMON disagreed. He said, "You could put up a distraction for the rest while they go in to grab Takato."

ZHUQIAOMON said, "I can ask the Digimon around this quadrant to protect the adults when they invade the unknown dimension."

**Unknown Dimension**

ARKADIMON was gloating in the unknown area that he finally had the child of the digital hazard. He said to his underlings, "I have finally got the true power of the digital world, I can finally rule without worrying about some foolish Digimon taking my place or some foolish children thwarting my plans."

What ARKADIMON failed to understand was at the moment the group that Takato was a part of are getting ready to start their training to locate him.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

Some of the younger Digimon in the village asked, "Can we help out the adults?"

The adults said, "Maybe but we aren't sure when we will be able to find Takato's location."

Henry said, "The Digimon in any village might be able to help out."

The group was taken by the SOVEREIGNS to another village near the one they had been staying at.

The group once they had found themselves in another village asked, "Is there a hotel around?" they found one.

RENAMON was concerned about Takato's well being and mentioned it to Rika. LILLYMON and the other two Digimon that were supposed to be Takato's partners felt like they had failed him.

The mood in the group was somber as they got ready to eat supper and get ready for another night in the digital world. Everyone felt saddened about failing to protect someone that needed protecting. Henry started to reminisce about the good times while eating and told the group some of the funny things he and Takato did outside of taming.

Henry told them about the time he and Takato painted GUILMON to camouflage him since he couldn't dedigivolve. Takato's siblings found that very funny. They laughed so hard the fell on the floor. Then Henry remembered another time with trying to find CALUMON a Tamer.

The hotel was run by Digimon willing to help the group with their quest. The group found some differences while learning about the Digimon that ran the hotel and that were in the nearby village. These Digimon were very shy. They didn't warm up to humans very fast.

Kari asked, "Why are you Digimon shy around humans?"

The Digimon said that there were some concerns that humans might destroy everything.

Tai asked the others, "What help can you offer?"

The Digimon indicated that they had some abilities that the humans lack. These abilities allow you to dodge attacks and sharpen your skills as a investigator.

Henry asked, "Do they also allow for greater bonding with your partner?"

The Digimon said, "Yes they allow for a better bond and they also help if you have multiple partners as well."


	18. Chapter 18

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

The group of Tamers now all got ready to train hard to defeat ARKADIMON. They're Digimon were ready to fight and so they used each other as sparring partners to get ins a lot of training. Tai was concerned about Takato's well being at the hands of ARKADIMON.

He said, "I wish I could have done more to try to protect my little brother."

Kari told Ta, "Don't worry we will get Takato back."

Henry and Jeri were upset that they didn't think about using the time to get to know about different strong Digimon like ARKADIMON.

Jeri started to cry and Henry comforted her he said, "It will be ok we will get Takato back."

Rika meanwhile asked, "RENAMON do you know of anything that might help?"

RENAMON said, "I have only heard rumors of the enemy we all now face."

Kari saw Rika Nonaka Takato's girlfriend looking down about the situation and she came over and put an arm around her to give her some comfort.

Davis said, "Let's get some sleep and maybe in the morning we will think of something."

Henry asked, "Izzy do you have any info on what the legend of the digital hazard is?"

Izzy said, "Let me contact Gennai and maybe he will have some luck."

The Digimon that were in the village said, "We will try to contact other village's to see if any Digimon know what is going on."

They also said, "We would be glad to help the group to locate the legend of the digital hazard if need be."

**Unknown Dimension**

Meanwhile ARKADIMON is just relaxing in his lair and down in the dungeon he has chained up on a table Takato. He caused GUILMON to become unconscious so that he wouldn't interfere with his plans. The Digimon serving him were very afraid of getting him angry.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

CALUMON and Takato's new Digimon partners were moping around trying to figure out what to do. The group was so sad that this happened to Takato no less a real Digimon Tamer and friend. CALUMON went to ask Henry if he thought there might be a way to save Takato.

Henry said, "I haven't come up with anything yet but we are going after Takato and we won't stop till we have rescued him."

Everyone heard Henry say this and they were very happy this helped them to rally themselves for the tough times ahead.

The newest Tamers were pumped as well. They were ready to have a fight with a Digimon. The group ate some supper as the day turned to night in the digital world. They still couldn't get used to this digital world and it's weird ways.

Henry checked his D-ARC for any signs of a portal or traces but none were found. Shubumi suggested trying to wait till he could make a card to use to upgrade the tracking system inside the D-ARC.

The other adults in the group explained what happened in the Tamers world before the Tamers started to fight Digimon.

Yamaki said, "The rest in the group were ok for a while after saving the digital world but then the group started to drift apart."

He said, "They didn't agree on some things anymore which eventually lead to the former Digidestined breaking up."

Tai and Kari were sad to hear about this and they said so. The rest also expressed their sadness about the situation. They thought that it was a shame the group broke up.

Yamaki asked, "Henry would it be possible to recover our Digimon?"

Henry said, "With juggernaut it might be." he didn't know what good it would do in the current situation.

Yamaki said, "I have a feeling our skills might be needed."

Ms Asagi said, "I am very much for getting my Digimon back if helps to save the life of one of my students."

The other adults in the group said, "This fight to save Takato will maybe help us to reconnect and start over."

Henry sent an email using the D-NAV Yamaki brought along. In it he asked if his dad could try to work on the problem while they are in the digital world.

RENAMON 'S parents said, "We will gladly try to help any way we can."

Kazu and Kenta were very solemn now that they had to find their friend Takato. They both wanted to have a Digimon card battle with him after all this.

IMPMON said, "I will try to get some info from a possible source." He digivolved to BEEZLEMON and left on his bike.

The Digimon SOVEREIGNS were very concerned about the whole situation. They were afraid it could turn out worse than the d reaper incident.

AZULONGMON said, "I would like to help but myself and the other SOVEREIGNS are needed to maintain peace in the digital world."

Kari asked Rika what, "What are your thoughts on what is happening."

Rika said, "I think it's scary and a little bit cool at the same time." She also said that she was mad and angry that a Digimon would steal her boyfriend.

Kari asked her, "What happened between you two that you decided on a relationship?"

Rika said, "There was a bioemergence and the Digimon started to attack and somehow I was right in the line of fire." She said, "Takato ran right in front on me knocking me out of the way of an attack." Rika said that, "Takato got hit and I called an ambulance to take him to the hospital."

She said, "After going with to make sure he was ok I stayed in his hospital room for a while waiting for him to wake up." Rika said, "After he woke up that I asked him why he did what he did." Takato said, "I did it cause I like you but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

Rika said, "After that I stayed a whole week at Takato's side just keeping him company." She said, "After 2 weeks Takato was well enough to get out of the hospital." Rika said, "I decided right then and there to tell Takato how I felt about him." she said, "When he came home I was at the bakery and welcomed him." she said that, "After the party for his speedy recovery I talked to him about how I felt and I said Takato I like you too I just wasn't sure how you felt about me."

Kari was amazed by this she couldn't believe that her younger twin brother would act like that unsure of himself.

Kari asked, "How long did you know you had feelings for Takato?"

Rika said, "Since the PARASIMON incident." she said, "Takato he saved my life and I did have a crush on him during the D-REAPER crisis but it wasn't a huge one."

Tai came over and was ready to talk to Rika about Takato and his adventures with the other Tamers mainly herself and Henry.

He asked, "So how does Takato do some of the things he does?"

Rika said, "I don't know honestly."

Rika K. came over and asked what they plan on doing about her twin brother being kidnapped.

Tai said, "We will try to locate the enemy Digimon's hideout and rescue him."

TK came over to the group and said, "We must not give up hope Takato needs us just as much as we need him."

Matt came over as well and he said, "Let's make sure our training is not in vain for we are going to rescue Takato and make that Digimon pay."

The others in the group overheard everything and got in a better mood and Davis shouted let's make this battle count. The group got ready for bed and they slept very good that night for they were going to rescue Takato come what may.

Please Review and also if anyone wants to beta read for me i would be very grateful thank you very much.


	19. Chapter 19

**Unknown Dimension**

In another dimension ARKADIMON was interrogating Takato. He was curious if Takato knew anything about the digital hazard.

Takato said, "I only knew that it existed but I don't know anything else."

The Digimon that were there scurried away. They were afraid ARKADIMON would delete them if he got angry.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

The next morning the group of Tamers and adults got ready to move to another village. They wanted to find out more about the digital locator technique and how it works. LILLYMON BLACKGATOMON, and SKULLGREYMON were very concerned about the safety of Takato.

They said to the others, "We must find Takato before it's too late."

Henry asked some of the Digimon, "Where is the next village located."

They said, "It is near the forest level."

He said, "Thanks we'll be heading there to find out about some of the techniques the SOVEREIGN'S described."

Tai and Kari asked, "Henry do you have any idea why ARKADIMON might want Takato other than what we were told?"

He said, "It's possible that he just wants to find out how the digital hazard works for his own use."

Davis asked, "Kazu and Kenta do you have some stories of Takato to tell us to keep the mood up?"

They said, "We have lots to tell you guys maybe we can relish you guys with one over lunch."

The group headed towards a field which would lead them to the next level.

Rika was very down the whole time and so Takato's brother and sisters tried cheering her up. RENAMON also was concerned for her Tamer's well being including Takato's. She saw what Rika was going through and it made her angry that a Digimon would try to remove Takato and Rika's happiness.

Tai tried talking to Rika about some of the adventures he had during his time in the digital world. Rika didn't seem to interested cause she was worried about her boyfriend being in danger.

Kari came up behind her and asked her, "Do you remember any good times with Takato?"

Rika said, "Yes but what does that have to do with anything."

Kari said, "Try thinking about those times and how they made you feel it might help you to not feel so down while we are trying to get ready for the upcoming battle."

Rika looked at her and she came over and hugged her and started to cry. Kari just hugged her and let her cry it out.

Rika K. and Takato N. came over and asked, "What is happening to her?"

Kari and Tai said, "She is upset that Takato got kidnapped."

The two of them looked at Rika Nonaka and they saw how down she seemed and they decided to try to help cheer her up.

Jeri came over and she also noticed what was happening to Rika her friend.

She said to her, "It's not over yet we will get Takato back."

Everyone else heard this and they all really tried cheering each other up and it worked for the time being.

Henry got a signal on his D-ARC telling him that a Digimon was near. He directed the group towards the area the signal indicated. Everyone found themselves face to face with a MERAMON. Henry went to talk with him and asked if he heard of ARKADIMON before.

MERAMON said, "I have heard of such a Digimon and believe me he isn't someone you want to meet on your best days."

Henry said, "We are looking for him he kidnapped a friend of ours and we would like to get him back in one piece."

MERAMON told the group that there is a way to that dimension that he is in but it takes a little while to get to the area and some problem solving.

Henry asked, "Why?"

MERAMON said, "There is a maze and a puzzle pyramid as well as some other quests you have to do before you can enter the realm."

Henry asked, "Would you help us with our quest?"

MERAMON said, "I'll think about it but I can't guarantee it."

Henry said, "Thanks for the info we must be moving on."

The group waved goodbye to MERAMON and left to find the entrance to the dimension where ARKADIMON is.

After walking for a bit the group decided to eat lunch they were getting hungry. Everyone brought out something to share to eat with the group. Some had baked goods from Takato's adopted parents house. Others had something they had brought with them during the journey to defeat ARKADIMON.

Kazu and Kenta told a story about some of the adventures they had with Takato before he became a Tamer.

They said, "We had a sleepover and stayed up all night playing video games and having fun talking about what we would do in the next card tournament."

By now everyone was familiar with the Digimon card game so to pass the time they decided to have a little match to get their minds off of worrying about Takato.

Kazu and Kenta said, "We will challenge anyone including Ryo."

Tai and Kari said, "We'll take on Jeri and Henry."

Rika said, "I'll take on Kazu."

Ryo and Ken said, "We'll take on Davis and Kenta."

Yolei and Cody said, "We'll take on Matt and Joe."

Everyone of the group except the adults had a card battle and everyone had different results some won while others lost a couple of rounds. Henry and Jeri did the best out of everyone with the exception of Rika and Ryo. Rika won the most matches though.

Ryo was stunned by the way Rika won so many matches in the card game. He couldn't believe that someone else was better than him. He was very upset about it and told Rika you better be ready for the next card tournament I'm not going easy on you.

Rika said, "Bring it Ryo Takato and me worked on some strategies when we started to go out."

Ryo was surprised that both Takato and Rika played each other after going out for a while as a couple.

Sora and Mimi and Izzy asked, "What are the card tournaments all about?"

Kazu said, "It's to show who is the better card player in Digimon."

Kenta said, "They even have major competitions to decide on a true champion."

Rika K. and Takato N. never heard of such a thing before they were curious and asked if they could enter sometime.

Henry said, "Anyone can enter but it is hard to get the right cards all the time it's like taming." He said, "You have to work and see which combos will better work with which Digimon."

Jeri said, "My first time as a Tamer I used a card which was very wrong for LEOMON even though the attack worked."

All were very interested now in the card game and how to use cards to modify their Digimon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

The group found a village near the possible location of a portal to the dimension where ARKADIMON is currently. Kari and Tai were very concerned about Takato being kidnapped. Henry told everyone in the group he thought it wouldn't be much longer till they find some clues as to the whereabouts of ARKADIMON.

Rika and RENAMON came over to see how the two new Tamers were holding up. They both were amazed to see Rika K. and Takato N. taking everything very well.

Jeri stepped up to the group and she said, "I was scared at one time of Takato because he created MEGIDRAMON when we were in the digital world." she also said, "That when he rescued me he was very brave indeed."

The rest went to ask some Digimon in the village about learning some of the techniques the sovereigns told them about. Some FLORAMON came over to the group and said, "We have a school in the village that may be able to help with your training."

Henry said, "Thanks we could use all the help we can get at this time our foe is a Digimon by the name of ARKADIMON."

The FLORAMON were shocked that a Digimon of that level would want to start something with humans.

The other Digimon in the village went to the group and asked, "Have you met this Digimon before?"

Everyone said, "They hadn't met him at all nor heard about him or anything regarding him."

Henry asked, "Would you happen to know anything useful about our enemy?"

A JAGAMON came over to the group and said, "I have heard that to defeat such a Digimon there would have to be a power so great that not many could wield it without destroying themselves."

Rika asked, "Did you hear anything about a human being captured?"

JAGAMON said, "I have heard something but it wasn't much in terms of information about a kidnapping."

Rika brightened after hearing that she thought maybe we can still save Takato.

**Unknown Dimension**

ARKADIMON was looking at a scroll reading about the legend of the digital hazard. He was concerned that the human he had grabbed would have more than enough power alone to destroy him. A couple of DEVIDRAMON were watching him and at the same time looking over to where Takato was chained to a table unconscious.

ARKADIMON looked over towards Takato's partner he had an idea about turning him into MEGIDRAMON sooner or later. He also looked at Takato laying on the table and decided to let him rest up before he merged with him. Takato was exhausted after being interrogated by ARKADIMON.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

Meanwhile Takato's other Digimon partners were very happy to hear some good news as well as the rest of the humans in the group. They were worried about what might happen to Takato not to mention the whole digital world.

Kari looked around and saw what looked like a stadium and she went over to Henry and asked if he thought that they could use it to train.

Henry said, "Yeah this might do."

Rika came over and took a look around the area and she said, "This will help us but I think we need to work on that digital locator technique to find Takato."

The whole group set up camp to get ready to train. Rika and Henry decided to train together cause of their teamwork when they first became Tamers. Jeri decided to train with Kari, Tai, and Rika K. Davis and the rest of the Digidestined wanted to relax for a while before training.

They decided to wait two hours before they start their own training. Some of the group were going to use different training regimens to get themselves ready for the fight that they are sure to have against ARKADIMON.

Tai noticed something about Rika Takato's girlfriend. He saw a change in her after seeing how enthused she was to get Takato back and how he made her feel. He remembered the scenes from ENIAC it sure was something to see how Rika sure felt about his twin little brother.

Kari and Jeri were talking about different card combinations to help sort out what cards to use for their partners. Henry came over and suggested to them both that maybe they should all have a little card match to help get them ready for the training.

Ryo and Alice were talking a little when Ken, Tai, and Matt came over to talk about what strategies they would be using to train for the grand battle that is very near.

Ryo said, "Let's have our partners fight first to get them ready." The rest of the group noticed this and came over to watch and cheer for the ones in the match.

Ryo wanted CYBERDRAMON to have a mock fight against LEOMON and DOBERMON. Henry wanted TERRIERMON to fight RENAMON and Rika since they fought alongside one another. The matches went the best two out of three.

RENAMON and TERRIERMON went first. They both fought hand to hand except that Henry had to digivolve TERRIERMON to GARGOMON to get him at the right height to do so. Henry told him don't use any of your special attacks or weapons this is a fair contest.

Rika told RENAMON the same so that they both could gauge how much their partners have improved in combat. While this was going on the adults in the group were checking on some things in the village.

They were trying to find more info on what was happening to the inhabitants before they came to the village. Kari and Tai were looking at the fight and they were amazed by the speed and accuracy of the two Digimon fighting they couldn't believe that Digimon had the capabilities the ones they were seeing had.

Both of the Digimon were hitting and blocking each other with very fast reflexes. Tai asked how can they move that fast.

Henry said, "Me, Rika and Takato trained a little when we had time off after the PARASIMON invasion.

Davis and TK came over and noticed something about the match that it seemed very even throughout. There didn't seem to be much of a power difference either.

Rika and Henry said, "We were Tamers together with Takato but he should be even more powerful after taking out those PARASIMON the way he did."

Kazu and Kenta wanted so much to have their partners become that strong. They decided to train like very seriously to try to get their own partners to a higher level. The rest saw their determination and got caught up in it. They wanted to be able to mode change like Takato and be very close to their own partners as well.

The group started a training exercise by doing some running and jumping and some stretches. The adults were watching this go on while they were getting the information on ARKADIMON and his forces.

Everyone started to work on strengthening themselves for the fight of a lifetime. Rika K. and Takato N. were also training since they are new tamers trying to get their partners to be strong just in case. Kari and Tai had GATOMON and AGUMON train against each other to learn their moves to help in battle.

The rest of the group did the same they all paired off. The girls all squared off against the guys so as to fight and get stronger with their Digimon fighting as well. Henry trained everyone a little while back during the trip to the next village.

The Digimon in the village that were outside noticed the training and decided to do some as well. Henry had everyone do a little of martial arts and a little of exercise so as to balance everything out. Henry and Rika were concerned about the situation with Takato being kidnapped by ARKADIMON and they wanted to know exactly what he planned to do with Takato.

BEEZLEMON came back after a while to report he had some information on what was going on. He told the group that he had found a couple of Digimon who had met ARKADIMON before. He said that theses Digimon told him ARKADIMON wanted to have the ultimate power of the universe and to rule everything.

Everyone was a little stunned but nothing else. Tai asked BEEZLEMON did they know the location of where ARKADIMON was hiding. BEEZLEMON said he talked with them about that and they told him that it was a dimension near the digital world.

Henry asked, "Is there any way to locate the dimension?"

BEEZLEMON said, "The technique we were told about would help to locate a possible entrance into the area where ARKADIMON 'S forces are located."


	21. Chapter 21

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

The group started a training exercise by doing some running and jumping and some stretches. The adults were watching this go on while they were getting the information on ARKADIMON and his forces.

Everyone started to work on strengthening themselves for the fight of a lifetime. Rika K. and Takato N. were also training since they are new tamers trying to get their partners to be strong just in case. Kari and Tai had GATOMON and AGUMON train against each other to learn their moves to help in battle.

The rest of the group did the same they all paired off. The girls all squared off against the guys so as to fight and get stronger with their Digimon fighting as well. Henry trained everyone a little while back during the trip to the next village.

The Digimon in the village that were outside noticed the training and decided to do some as well. Henry had everyone do a little of martial arts and a little of exercise so as to balance everything out. Henry and Rika were concerned about the situation with Takato being kidnapped by ARKADIMON and they wanted to know exactly what he planned to do with Takato.

BEEZLEMON came back after a while to report he had some information on what was going on. He told the group that he had found a couple of Digimon who had met ARKADIMON before.

He said, "Some group of Digimon told him ARKADIMON wanted to have the ultimate power of the universe and to rule everything."

Everyone was a little stunned but nothing else.

Tai asked, "BEEZLEMON did they know the location of where ARKADIMON was hiding?"

BEEZLEMON said he talked with them about that and they told him that it was a dimension near the digital world.

Henry asked, "Do they have any way to locate the dimension?"

BEEZLEMON said, "The technique the group told him about would help to locate a possible entrance into the area where ARKADIMON 'S forces were located."

BLACKGATOMON , SKULLGREYMON and LILLYMON trained as well they had a stake in this as much as anyone they wanted Takato their Tamer back unharmed and well. CALUMON was sad about the situation but he started to feel better that someone was preparing to find a way to get Takato his friend back from the bad guys.

**Unknown Dimension**

Meanwhile ARKADIMON looked at GUILMON and was seriously contemplating whether or not to create MEGIDRAMON and send him after the group to slow them down. The other Digimon around were some Mega level Digimon with chaos at the start of their own names. CHAOSPIEDMON and CHAOSMETALSEADRAMON were ready to fight the group. They wanted to really hurt everyone who was trying to stop their master.

ARKADIMON sent out a scouting party to see if the group was really doing anything that would cause alarm. He wanted to make sure he had enough time to finish what he started. The scouts went to see where the group of Tamers were located now.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

In the village the Digimon were getting some rest as well as their tamers they need it after the training they put in. Kari and Tai were sitting on a rock nearby resting trying to get their breath back after everything and they were also sweating from all the amount of physical effort they put into their training. Henry and Rika came over with some water and some snacks to offer them and to talk about what they think might be best to try doing next.

Davis, Ken and their partners were getting some laps run to keep themselves fit. Cody and TK used some wooden swords to help with training themselves and their partners. Rika K. and Takato N. were using some balls and bats to help their partners get used to hitting things in the air or ground.

Kari and Tai used some different objects such as rocks and pebbles to hone their accuracy skills. Yolei and Jeri used some camouflage tactics for their training. Sora and Mimi used some different cards to give their partners different objects to help with their training.

Everyone really used a little of everything to start their first training day. Joe Izzy and Matt used some Digimon from the village as well to train. Kazu and Kenta and Ryo and Alice also trained hard seeing as the need was very serious with ARKADIMON being a gigantic threat to everything.

The adults were watching from the sidelines trying to make sense of the situation from the types of training being used. Henry's sister and the twins were kept out of the fighting by being left behind to fight with the newer Tamer group in Shinjuku.

The scouts found the group and watched everyone getting ready to eat lunch. The group had spent the better part of the morning training with their partners. Henry suggested to later on use biomerge to train and fight since that is what they would more than likely do.

The whole group wanted to get used to using the D-ARC DIGIVICES so Henry suggested first using a card and he told everyone to do what he does.

Henry swiped a card through and said, "digimodify digivolution activate."

TERRIERMON digivolved to GARGOMON and everyone saw this and decided why not let's try it. The whole rest of the group used the cards to digivolve their partners to champion.

Henry then brought out a blue card and said, "digimodify matrix digivolution activate."

GARGOMON digivolved to RAPIDMON.

The others did this and everyone's Digimon digivolved to ultimate. Rika Kamiya and Takato Nonaka did the same things however their partners digivolved differently since they aren't the usual type of Digimon.

Henry said, "That's enough training for the cards today how about we rest and wait till we can learn more about the digital locator technique before we continue."

Everyone agreed since they just learned for the first time how to use the cards with their D-ARC DIGIVICES.

The group went to take a nap and get some shuteye before more training. All this time the scouting party sent by ARKADIMON to spy on them was watching everything take place and they got very nervous about what might happen if they get in the middle of everything.

Yamaki came over to Henry and asked him, "Is there any way when we get our partners back we could do the same things as you Tamers and have the same D-ARCS?"

Henry said, "It might be possible to do something like that I will have to talk to my dad about it."


	22. Chapter 22

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

It was late in the day when the group got up well rested to start eating supper.

Kari and Tai asked, "Henry what do you think would be important to work on during our training?"

He said, "Working as a team since there are more people as Tamers now would be one area to work on."

The rest of the group started to cook some food for supper. They decided to have a campfire cookout style supper to help them pass the time. Rika was very concerned about the situation with Takato being captured by ARKADIMON. She tried very hard to not worry about him but she couldn't. RENAMON saw how upset her Tamer was and came over to Henry to tell him what was happening to her.

Rika K. and Takato N. had a good time training with their partners. They both came over to Kari and Tai to talk with them about their adventures in the digital world. Davis and TK went to gather sticks to roast marshmallows over the fire. Cody and Yolei were talking about how different the digital world was from the one their used to.

Ken was talking with Ryo about his adventures with the Tamers. He wanted to know what happened after Ryo was found by the Tamers in the digital world. Ryo told him that he and CYBERDRAMON had some interesting adventures before they met up with Takato and the others.

Ryo mentioned about how Kazu and Kenta were in the area he was in before he met them and he had to have CYBERDRAMON defeat another Digimon. Kazu and Kenta came over to talk with them both about their time in the digital world when they had to go find CALUMON.

Jeri and Alice were talking about how they felt when their partners were gone for a while and both found they had similar feelings due to loss. Sora and Mimi came over and talked to them about how they were feeling about this situation with Takato.

They both said, "We are upset that a Digimon like ARKADIMON would want someone like Takato just to rule the worlds both real and Digital."

Matt, Izzy and Joe were taking a look at their D-ARCS to see what they could learn about the area they were in but they just showed them the map nothing more. BLACKGATOMON, SKULLGREYMON and LILLYMON were checking out the area for traps and any other trouble but they saw nothing when scouting.

The Digimon scouts that ARKADIMON sent out were hiding from them to make sure they weren't discovered by Takato's new partner Digimon. The wanted to have no fighting with them yet since they were afraid of how powerful the group might be.

**Unknown Dimension**

ARKADIMON was waiting for a report on what was happening with the group of Tamers. He was concerned that the group might become more powerful than him. He didn't want this as he wanted to rule everything and everyone.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

After getting the sticks for marshmallows and smores to roast them Davis and TK told everyone they were ready to start having their campfire. Kari and Tai were glad that they had the campfire to talk about their adventures in the digital world. They both felt tired after all that has happened to them to save their own sibling.

The adults came over to see how the rest of the group were doing and to help them to relax by telling them something about themselves in the tamer's world. Henry decided to tell everyone about how he and TERRIERMON met Takato and Rika.

Rika came over to tell everyone what happened when she first met Takato about how she was trying to be the strongest Tamer ever and how Takato being friends with her changed that.

Kari said, "Rika it's ok we saw everything and we know you are sorry for some of the things you did before."

The rest started to tell of their own adventures. Everyone had something to tell. Kazu and Kenta told everyone how they were amazed by Takato and his ability to turn around a battle be it the card game or a real one. They both mentioned how they had played the Digimon card game with Takato for a couple of years before he became a real Tamer.

Davis and the rest of the second generation Digidestined asked ,"How did Takato get to be so good at being a Tamer?"

Rika and Henry came over and told them that everyone of the Tamers group was responsible for Takato being a better Tamer overall.

Tai said, "Maybe after this situation with ARKADIMON is over we all can take a vacation in the Tamer's world."

The group was excited about that. It would give them a real chance to see the differences in the southern quadrant and the digital world.

The adults in the group asked, "Is there anything we could do to help the rest of you Tamers?"

Matt and Izzy said, "Maybe you could help explain some things about the digital world we are in."

Shubumi said, "This digital world was created by a group known as the monster makers."

Yamaki said, "Hypnos has been monitoring everything in the digital world and real world even before the tamers started officially."

He said, "In the southern quadrant things went differently for him and some other former Digidestined."

Riley said, "My marriage ended badly with Ken."

Some of the other adults said, "We all had very different lives than those in the epilogue that were shown."

Henry said, "I have a theory as to why things happened the way they did."

Everyone else within the group were interested in what his theory was.

Henry said, "I knew about parallel universes as being theoretical and how they worked but I didn't know for certain whether this was true until myself and the other Tamers journeyed to the eastern quadrant which the Digidestined live in."

Everyone understood this but Henry also said, "Since the Tamers are responsible for the southern quadrant I wondered what might have happened to the people who may have been Digidestined."

He said, "I didn't know they were real in the southern quadrant as well."

Henry said, "I was surprised to learn that Yamaki and 11 other people were former Digidestined who had different lives after everything."

Henry was concerned about the problems with the digital world and said, "We may need some serious help to work out some of the issues that are a part of the digital world."

He also said, "We may need to find out what caused the PARASIMON to invade."


	23. Chapter 23

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

After a while the group got their sleeping bags out to get ready for bed. They planned on sleeping out in the open at night in the digital world. The group told some stories about their experiences in the digital world and how they became what they are today. Everyone got ready for bed within a couple of hours.

The whole group spent the night outside but set up watches to make sure that they had some security in case of an attack. Everyone wanted to get a good night's sleep for the training that they all knew would be taking place the next couple of days.

The next day Henry suggested that the ones who did certain training switch up so everyone could get a little practice at the many types of training there are. The Digimon of the village thanked the group for coming and wished them well on their quest.

Everyone left for another village closer to the spot where they thought there might be a gateway into the area where ARKADIMON is holding Takato captive. The next village the Tamers encountered had many different types of Digimon in it. There seemed to be a lot of animal and dinosaur type Digimon. There was also some bug types around as well here and there.

It seemed that this village was very much in need of repair as there were signs of a battle that had taken place not too long ago. Henry looked around and tried to find a friendly looking Digimon to ask what happened and about the area near where they thought a gate might be.

An ALLOMON came over and told him that there were some DARKTYRANNOMON that had a fight with a couple of DELTAMON over the territory near the village. He said that it seemed to escalate out of control after there was some other Digimon trying to rile things up.

Henry asked, "Does this have anything to do with a kidnapping?"

ALLOMON said that he had heard there were rumors flying about that a human was captured not too long ago and that the reason for his capture was unknown at the time.

Tai came over to them and asked, "Do you know if a Digimon by the name of ARKADIMON came by here recently?"

ALLOMON said he wasn't sure but he had heard some talk about him being in the area before he got to the village.

Kari came over and asked if there were any other Digimon in the village that might have seen or heard something. He told her that some of the others might have but he didn't know who. ALLOMON suggested trying a couple of FLYMON or CYCLONEMON to see if they knew anything.

The Tamers and adults went into the village to see if anyone knew anything about what happened to Takato or the whereabouts of ARKADIMON. A couple of CYCLONEMON said that they had overheard some Digimon passing through that they were getting things ready for their new master of the digital world.

Rika came over and asked them, "Which way did they happen to go?"

One of the group said they were heading towards a westerly direction to kind of find a portal of some kind. Izzy came over and asked them do you know if this portal actually exists.

The CYCLONEMON said that they had heard rumors of it from other Digimon in the area but they weren't too sure about the existence of such a thing.

Joe asked them," Where can we get medical supplies to have on hand just in case of emergency?"

The CYCLONEMON said, "There are some stores around the village and a hotel if you need it to rest and eat."

Meanwhile the scouts that ARKADIMON sent out to spy on the group found them near a village close to the opening into the dimension where ARKADIMON currently has Takato.

**Unknown Dimension**

One of the scouts decided to report back to ARKADIMON on the situation. After going back to ARKADIMON and reporting to him he told the scout to tell the others to just stay put and observe the group for the time being.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

RENAMON decided to do some scouting in the area and she observed the scouts ARKADIMON sent out to spy on the group. She came back to Rika and told her that they were all being watched.

Rika asked, "Are they anyone we should be concerned about?"

RENAMON said, "I don't think so as they are mere champion level."

The group of Tamers and adults with their Digimon partners got into a circle and discussed what the next step should be to helping out Takato and ending ARKADIMON 'S ambitions once and for all.

Henry said, "I think that we should try to train in secret as we're now being watched all the time." He also said, "We need to be careful as any disturbance from our normal routine will tip off the scouts."

Everyone agreed and decided to find out about the village and the Digimon there. Rika and Henry were talking about Takato and how much he had grown up from when they first met him.

Rika said, "I am very glad he became my friend I couldn't think of anyone more suited for the task of being the Tamers' leader."

Henry said, "I didn't know Takato very well before I met him and GUILMON."

BLACKGATOMON, SKULLGREYMON and LILLYMON came over to Henry and Rika and said, "That it is very important that we do everything in their power to get Takato back safe and sound."

Tai and Kari came over and told them they would try to do everything in their power to see a good outcome in the situation they have. Davis came over and asked the 3 Digimon, "Why do you want to become partners with Takato."

They told him that they had seen the human world and were very excited to go there to explore and see what it was like.

The Digimon said, "Being partnered with Takato would be very cool as we have no one yet to be partnered with and he seems like a very good candidate." They also said that, "He has a very creative side to him not many do."

Cody came over and asked what they plan on doing after they get Takato back.

The 3 said that, "We have some things to go over with Takato as he needs to learn about the situation pertaining to our partnership."

The rest of the Tamers came over and asked, "What is this partnership you're talking about?"

BLACKGATOMON, SKULLGREYMON and LILLYMON said that, "We are officially Takato's partners now as well."

LILLYMON said, "I am considering mating with Takato that is if Rika his girlfriend is ok with sharing with me?"

The whole group was thrown for a loop as they had never heard of such a thing before. It was very unusual to have more than one partner let alone multiple partners. Mating was another thing entirely. They had never heard of a Digimon coupling with a human before nor wanting too.


	24. Chapter 24

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

Rika came over and she said, "I am ok with it as long as LILLYMON and I can share Takato equally in a relationship."

Rika wanted to make sure she had as much right to Takato as anyone else. She had a crush on him after a while of being friends with him.

LILLYMON said, "I am ok with the arrangement as long as we both can be with Takato."

Henry asked the other Digimon in the village what they could to help them with their problem of wild Digimon terrorizing their village.

A CYCLONEMON said, "There isn't much you can do right now as it seems that our village is under attack from a group of Digimon thieves."

The rest of the Tamers group asked, "Where are the thieves currently?"

A FLORAMON said that the group left hours ago and the other Digimon in the village never saw where they were going. Tai and Davis decided to set up watches and keep round the clock surveillance on the village in case the group of thieves came back again.

Kari asked Henry, "What can we do to make the village safe for the Digimon living here?"

Henry suggested that they could try setting up some traps or something to deter the group making trouble but he said he wasn't sure whether this would work or not.

Rika asked, "RENAMON what can I do to help out with this situation as it might help me to take my mind off of Takato being kidnapped?"

RENAMON suggested trying to get some practice in training so they could be stronger to defeat their enemy. The Tamers as a whole were getting some training in as it would help them to really work on teamwork and individual techniques.

The adults in the group were watching everything to make sure nothing happened while they are around. Yamaki was very concerned about the serious situation that involved Takato a high level tamer being kidnapped with the sole purpose of being used for a enemy to gain power.

Henry was checking out his compass on his D-ARC when all of a sudden he got a very strong signal on it indicating some disturbance in the area near the village.

Tai and Kari came over and asked, "What's going on with our D-ARCS they are beeping too?'

The arrows on Henry's D-ARC indicated a direction the group needed to take to find the disturbance in the area. Everyone decided to have half stay at the village and half go to check out the disturbance to make sure the village was safe for the time being.

**Unknown Dimension**

While all this was happening ARKADIMON was checking some things out about the legend of the digital hazard. He was curious about what the power could do and how to access it and what else there was to be learned about it.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

The whole group took some time to eat lunch and then went back to training so they would have more success in locating their missing friend and Tamer. Henry took some readings of the area with his D-ARC but couldn't get a pinpoint location as to where the disturbance might be.

The group of Digimon that were sent out to spy on the Tamers finally located them and they decided to watch and observe them for a while to find any weaknesses in their groups activities. They saw some weird training they had never heard of before taking place. Everyone of the tamers was doing a weird technique to help them relax.

Henry was leading the group in a little martial arts training to help them focus on the upcoming battle that would be taking place. He wanted to make sure that when they got to the area where ARKADIMON and his forces were that the group had some advantages in combat.

The village the group was staying in was a couple of days away from the possible portal to ARKADIMON 'S dimension. The adults in the group wanted to take care of anything they could so no one would get hurt.

Yamaki and the other adults came over and asked Henry, "What can we do to help train you Tamers?"

Henry said, "Since you're former Digidestined I think that you all could give the group advice and your experience so that we don't make too many mistakes."

The former adult Digidestined asked everyone to gather around for them to tell about some of their own adventures so that they can learn something in order to help Takato and save the digital world from ARKADIMON.

Everyone gathered round and paid close attention to what the adults had to say. Since everyone now was a Tamer they asked if the new D-ARCS could help them in battle in a different way.

Shubumi said that, "D-ARCS have special features no other DIGIVICES have."

He told everyone that he could make a couple of cards to help them in their training.

The whole group was now very excited about this they couldn't wait to train and rescue their friend and fellow Tamer. Henry hoped that Takato would for the time being be alright. He was worried that ARKADIMON might do something horrible to him before the group could rescue him.

Shubumi asked the group, "What types of cards do you think you might need?"

Henry and Rika said they thought some power and speed cards might be good and maybe some targeting cards as well.

Shubumi asked, "Do you need any other type of card?"

Tai and Kari said, "We would like to know what cards would work well with our own Digimon?"

Henry said, "Let me see both your Digimon and I can tell you what cards will be good for them."

Both of them showed AGUMON and GATOMON to him. Henry suggested something along the lines of what Takato uses in battle.

He said, "Takato usually uses hyperwing and hyperspeed along with power and sometimes special cards but it's rare he uses anything else on GUILMON."

Rika came over and suggested they use some boost chip cards to help their Digimon fight in battle.

It was almost dinner by the time the cards and all were finished. Henry suggested that they rest for the rest of the time being till tomorrow. Rika was excited that everyone was going to help her rescues Takato her boyfriend she couldn't believe how nice everyone is. The Digimon wanted to tell of their tales to everyone so they all had a good campfire going and listened to the tales of their Digimon.

After a while everyone got ready to sleep. It was a long day of training and it would be even longer tomorrow. Henry needed to find out about the digital locator technique and he wanted to ask some Digimon in the area if they had seen anything. But he decided to leave that till morning.


	25. Chapter 25

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

During the night the spies for ARKADIMON were watching the group closely to see if they would do anything out of the ordinary. They wanted to keep tabs on everyone to give their master time to put his plan into action. LILLYMON was worried that her mate wouldn't come back to her.

The next morning Henry started to ask around about what the digital locator technique involved and how to train to use it.

Some BEARMON said that, "There are a couple of elder Digimon in the village that might know what to do and how to use it."

Kari and Tai decided to start training by exercising and doing some stamina workouts with their Digimon partners AGUMON and GATOMON. Davis, Ryo and Ken started to work on fighting in groups of two or more to give their teamwork a try.

Sora, Mimi, Matt and Joe were trying to figure out what cards would work well with their partners in battle. Izzy, Cody, Yolei and the other Tamers were working on different types of training to help their partners reach a more powerful level.

Rika Nonaka and Takato's twin sister Rika K. were discussing the differences in their Digimon and how it might help them during the final battle.

Takato N. asked Kazu and Kenta, "What is Takato like during battle?"

They said, "Takato has determination unmatched as a Tamer."

Henry was walking around the village and he found a couple of BIYOMON that were flying around. He wondered what they were looking for.

Henry asked them, "What's wrong ?"

They said, "A couple of Digimon were sighted in the nearby area possibly causing trouble."

He went back to the group and suggested that they all start going in a certain direction to find out whether there might be some truth to what the Digimon were saying about the disturbances nearby.

The group got their things packed and left for the area that Henry had mentioned earlier and while they were walking Takato's new partners told the group a little about themselves.

BLACKGATOMON said, "SKULLGREYMON and I were brought before a council to determine our fate."

Meanwhile ARKADIMON 'S forces were following the group silently to ensure they weren't discovered by any of the group since they didn't want a confrontation just yet. They had been ordered to observe the group and nothing else so that's what they decided to do.

While the group was walking, Henry asked the others in the group, "What were your adventures like before you met up with the Tamers and even before you went to the digital world?"

Tai said, "It was a very interesting time at summer camp except when we all got sucked into the digital world for the first time."

Kari said, "I didn't get the chance to experience that first time since I was sick." She said she had a cold for a while and couldn't go because of it.

Matt and TK said they were just freaked out when they arrived that first time in the digital world.

Izzy said, "I was curious that first time since I had no clue where we were and what was going on at the time."

Joe said, "I was a little nervous since it was a new experience for me being in a foreign world."

Mimi said, "I wasn't sure how long I could've gone that first time without a wardrobe change."

Sora said, "I was just glad that everything turned out ok." In the end they were able to come back to the real world and grow up without having to worry as much about the digital world.

Henry recounted how the Tamers met each other at first it was just him Takato and Rika. Then the others came into the picture later on during the deva attacks. The others in the group were wondering what the devas were .

Henry said, "The devas were 12 Digimon from the Chinese zodiac."

He said they were all ultimate level and very hard to beat. He said the last ones before they had to go rescue CALUMON in the digital world required all of the main Tamers to have their partners digivolve to ultimate to beat them.

Henry said, "After that we didn't have to worry much about them cause we went to the digital world for the first time." Henry said, "It was very different than what he had been used to in the videogames and tv series it wasn't the same looking digital world."

Kazu and Kenta said they were there the first time to find their partners and rock the digital world. Everyone laughed at hearing that. They couldn't believe those two were that silly.

Rika and Jeri said they went there to rescue CALUMON from the Digimon SOVEREIGN.

Alice said she wasn't able to be there until the whole D-REAPER incident in the real world.

Ryo said he was there the whole time he just didn't know anyone else had come to the digital world at the time. Everyone was surprised to hear Ryo was in the digital world the whole time that the Tamers were fighting the devas.

Suzie said that she was brought to the digital world because her partner LOPMON called her.

Ai and Mako said they didn't come since they didn't know about what was happening in the digital world nor with IMPMON or anything else for that matter.

The adults in the group mentioned they had a hand in helping to defeat the D-REAPER but they didn't know everything that had happened to the Tamers while they were in the digital world.

The group stopped to rest and eat some lunch. Their Digimon decided to play some while they were relaxing a little before continuing on towards their destination.

**Unknown Dimension**

ARKADIMON was getting restless he hadn't heard from the group watching the Tamers in a while.

He wanted to get some more info on the group before proceeding with his plan to obtain the digital hazard from The boy he had kidnapped. He wasn't sure what was going on since no one reported in to him about the whereabouts of the others and what they're plan of attack is.


	26. Chapter 26

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

Meanwhile, the Tamers were in a village investigating a possible disturbance. Henry was looking around trying to get a fix on the signal with his D-ARC. The adults were looking around trying to find some Digimon in the area that might have seen some activity.

Kazu and Kenta, were talking to Tai and Kari about their experiences during the early days as Tamers.

They both said, "We helped out a little during those times when Takato , Henry and Rika were in trouble cause they didn't have the right cards. We saved the day a couple of times. Then we got our partners and we really helped out."

Henry picked up a signal on his D-ARC.

He said to the others in the group, "I may have something here. Looks like something powerful was nearby and passed this way."

Rika came over and looked at the D-ARC. She wanted to know if they could identify the Digimon who came by.

The others started to gather around to see if Henry could show them anything on the D-ARC holo screen. Henry himself was still trying to figure out what buttons to use to give him the right information.

Takato N. and Rika K. were wondering what everyone else was curious about.

They came over and asked, "What is going on. What are you guys trying to do?"

They both were wondering about the rest of the group. They were worried that any delay might cause harm to come to Takato.

**Unknown Dimension**

ARKADIMON was waiting for his scouts to report back. He hadn't heard back from them in a couple of hours. He was getting tired of waiting around for information on the whereabouts of his enemies. ARKADIMON wanted to finish what he started and get to rule over everything and everyone.

His scouts were still watching the Tamers trying to figure out when and where to attack them. They knew that surprise might be they're only chance to stop the Tamers from destroying their masters plans.

One of the scouts asked, "Don't you think one of us should go back and report to him?"

The others nodded their heads and said, "Okay, but be careful. We don't need our master getting upset."

The one scout left the others to keep watching the group. He found the portal to his masters dimension and went in to find him. ARKADIMON, heard a noise and turned around to find one of his scouts waiting to talk to him.

The scout said, "Master we have been keeping an eye on the group you wanted us to spy on. They haven't found out anything yet very useful."

ARKADIMON was pleased by that report. He was happy he would have time to really get things in order to set himself up as the new ruler. He was wondering if he should send out invitations to his coronation soon.

Takato was still groggy and he wanted to sleep. He heard a noise from the corner of his cell. He was worried about GUILMON'S safety. Takato tried to move but he was weak from being unconscious for so long.

ARKADIMON, went to take a look at the scroll again. He wanted to see if anything else was available about the digital hazard and the secrets that it might hold. He thought there might be some extra information about what kind of powers it could give to him.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

During the absence of their comrade, the scouts observed the Tamers still trying to figure out where to go next. Henry got so frustrated by his D-ARC he threw it on the ground and walked off to cool down. Rika Nonaka went after him to see if she could talk to him.

The rest of the group were trying to talk to some Digimon in the area to figure out where to go next but they were having no luck. Kari noticed Rika K. looking very sad. She went over to her to talk and see if there was anything she could do to cheer her up.

Tai and Davis, were still trying to get the hang of their D-ARCS. They weren't used to the technology that the TAMERS used. Matt and Ken were trying to find some supplies to help out Henry since he has a lot on his shoulders right now.

TK and Cody were looking at some trees and brush trying to see if there may be signs of something passing by. Mimi and Yolei were talking about the different cards they could use to help out in the search for their friend Takato.

Alice and Ryo were looking around the area trying to spot something, anything that might give them a place to start trying to continue they're search. They were afraid of what might happen to Takato if they failed to rescue him in time.

Sora, Joe and Izzy were looking at Izzy's laptop trying to find a solution to the situation. They wanted nothing more than to rescue Takato as he was the spirit that was now driving everyone.

Sora asked, "Izzy what do you have so far. What about connecting your D-ARC to your laptop?"

Izzy, said, "Sora you're a genius. I can't believe I didn't think of that before. It will just take a minute."

The adults in the group were also trying to help out as best they could.

Shubumi said, "Maybe we can figure this out by asking one of them if I can borrow one of their D-ARCS for a minute."

Kazu and Kenta overheard this and they got excited. They thought _,"Man we might actually save Takato from certain doom. We may have _been_ heroes before but this could make us legends."_

Henry came back with Rika looking very calmer now. She had talked to him and reminded him that Takato needs us and we need to relax and not get upset if we want to bring him back. Henry looked at the others in the group and he saw some real teamwork begin to take shape.

He was glad and finally smiled again after getting so upset.

Kari and Rika K. came back over to the group and asked, "How are you guys doing?"

Takato N. also came over when he heard Rika K. ask something. He was developing a friendship with her during the whole time he was involved in rescuing a friend. He wanted nothing more than to find a way to become even more of a friend to Rika K. however he was cautious in doing so due to Rika's brothers and sister.

The adults figured something out and Shubumi said, "I may have a location where to go next."

Everyone cheered and they decided to pack up and get ready to move out. The scouts were still watching when they're comrade came back.

Please Review it does help me with this story.


	27. Chapter 27

After hearing that there was some hope of which way to go, the Tamers and adults left and went to the next village. They had some time to figure out a strategy for fighting and training now that they weren't so worried. Everyone was much more focused now that they had some good news.

**Unknown Dimension**

ARKADIMON, after talking with one of his scouts sent him back to tell the others to keep spying on the group and if they get curious stop them from finding any clues as to the whereabouts of the dimension he is in. ARKADIMON wanted to relax so he took some time to go eat and read.

His scouts are doing a good job so he figured let them continue to do what he ordered and not interfere in their duties. ARKADIMON had a servant bring some food to the cell he has Takato locked up in. He wanted him healthy when he is ready to merge with him.

ARKADIMON was curious as to why Takato didn't know about the digital hazard. he decided to question him again when he is ready to. He was considering what to do about GUILMON Takato's partner. He was worried that having GUILMON around would make Takato hesitant to cooperate with him.

ARKADIMON was interested in the scroll he had been trying to decipher. He tried reading it but that didn't help. He was considering kidnapping another of the group to have them help him understand what the scroll says.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

Meanwhile, the one scout came back and told the others that ARKADIMON was pleased and he wanted them to continue to spy on the Tamers and adults. The rest of the scouts were glad to be out from underfoot of ARKADIMON and his wrath.

During the time the scout was away the Tamers and adults got the information needed to go in a direction. They left already and the other scouts were a little surprised that they didn't see them leaving.

Henry told everyone he had a feeling they were being spied on. He was concerned that the spies would try to slow them down from rescuing his friend Takato and GUILMON his partner.

Henry asked, "Rika can you ask RENAMON to check something out for me?"

Rika nodded and she said, "RENAMON can I talk to you real quick?"

RENAMON appeared and she said, "Okay Rika."

Rika said, "Henry needs you to check something out for him."

RENAMON nodded her head and she walked over to Henry.

RENAMON asked, "Henry what do you need checked out?"

Henry said, "I think we are being watched would you mind checking it out?"

RENAMON said, "No not at all Henry. I would be glad to."

RENAMON left and she found the scouts by staying at a safe distance. She was curious as to what they were trying to do. She watched them for a while they seemed to be following the group around.

While RENAMON was checking the situation out, Henry was talking to Izzy about using the digital locator technique. he wanted to really make sure Takato was ok and deal with ARKADIMON once and for all.

RENAMON came back and she said, "I found some Digimon spying on us. It seems they want to keep us from finding something."

Rika asked her, "What do you think they want from us?"

RENAMON said, "I don't know Rika, but I am sure it may have something to do with ARKADIMON."

Henry looked at the others in the group. he decided to stop for the time being. He wanted to figure out how to use the digital locator technique to find Takato.

Tai and Kari were watching the others and were wondering what to do toabout the situation the found themselves in now.

Tai asked, "Kari do you have any idea what Mom and Dad will say or do if we don't come back with Takato in one piece?"

Kari shook her head and said, "No Tai I don't know and I hope it never comes to that."

Davis and Ken were talking with Kazu and Kenta about their experiences with the card game. They wanted to know what it was like playing it in a tournament.

Kazu said, "It is very difficult to get past the opening rounds most of the time. It was when I went the last time."

Kenta said, "When I went the last time I had to concentrate on what I was doing. One wrong move meant that I lost before I even got started."

Ryo came over and He asked, "Do you guys want to know about the Digimon card game tournaments?"

Matt, TK and the others nodded their heads and said, "Sure we would be glad to hear about what happens. This way we can work on our skills if we want to enter."

Ryo nodded his head and he decided to help the others get used to the card game.

Rika K. and Takato N. were curious as to what Ryo would tell them about his experiences in the tournaments. They were considering entering as competitors and hopefully winning a tournament.

The adults watched all this going on. They were a little sad about how their lives turned out. Takato's kidnapping made them put aside their differences for a greater purpose. Henry noticed this and he came over to talk to Yamaki.

Henry asked, "Yamaki what's wrong why do you seem so down. Does this have something to do with Takato's kidnapping?"

Yamaki said, "In a way it does. This situation has reminded me about what happened years ago and the sad life I have lived till now."

Henry asked, "Do you want to change your life and make a fresh start?"

Yamaki said, "I would like to, but I can't do it without my Digimon partner."

Henry nodded his head. He said, "I will be glad to talk to my dad about trying to restore your Digimon and anyone else's as well."

**Unknown Dimension**

Back in the unknown dimension, ARKADIMON got up to go see about having some extra scouts and guards on hand should the group of Tamers end up finding his dimension early. He wanted to also provide some distractions to keep the group busy.

He was curious as to what the groups capabilities are. He wasn't sure what to do if they actually had the power to take him on.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

The Tamers finally got to the village near the supposed disturbances. Everyone was glad to be nearing their goal of getting Takato back safe and sound. His partners were just as grateful for the reprieve in worrying too much.

Everyone stopped to rest and eat dinner as they had traveled a long time. Henry and Rika took a break from everything and went to talk to the Digimon in the village. RENAMON and the other Digimon partners in the group were thankful for the rest time since they had been traveling for so long after Takato was kidnapped.


	28. Chapter 28

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

The scouts eventually caught up to them and started to spy on the group again. Henry got that feeling again and he decided to end the charade once and for all. He started walking towards the begging of a forest. He got ready to fight whoever was spying on them.

Henry said, "TERRIERMON there are some Digimon in the area we need to fight."

TERRIERMON said, "All right it's about time I flexed my muscles."

Henry scolded him "TERRIERMON!"

TERRIERMON just shrugged and acted innocent like. Henry took out his D-ARC to find out any information on who he was fighting. He found they were only champion level.

The scouts heard a noise coming towards them they looked about but couldn't find the source of it. They were afraid they had been found out. The scouts decided to retreat for the time being. They had no real experience fighting those who would challenge them.

Henry was looking around and he spotted the enemy fleeing. He said, "Hey what are you doing?!"

Henry went back to camp and reported that he saw some Digimon fleeing the area. RENAMON came over to Henry's side and she nodded her head to confirm what he saw.

She said, "I was watching them for a while before we left. I wasn't sure what they were doing at first but after a while I did notice one of them leave."

RENAMON said, "I believe those were a scouting party meant to stall us before we can rescue Takato."

Rika and the others were concerned about Takato after hearing RENAMON say that. She was still upset that ARKADIMON had kidnapped her boyfriend and was trying to use him for very evil purposes. Kari and Tai noticed how down Rika Nonaka looked.

They were very worried about her. Tai and Kari decided to try cheering Rika up. Tai came over to Rika and asked, "What can I do to help you?"

Rika said, "You can bring back my boyfriend Takato safe and sound to me."

Kari overheard and she decided to try talking to Rika.

She said, "I know how you feel. Takato in the short time I have known him has become a part of my life. I don't know what I would do without him. He is like me only more confident."

Kari added, "He is my brother after all and I care about him."

Henry noticed Tai and Kari comforting Rika for the time being. He was pleased that there was someone around to help out with the emotional issues that Rika has.

**Unknown Dimension**

Meanwhile, the scouts were heading back to ARKADIMONS lair to report what they had observed. They wanted to give him they're report and then leave. They wanted nothing to do with him after seeing how strong the group was getting due to training.

They arrived at the entrance to the unknown dimension.

**Unknown Dimension**

ARKADIMON heard his scouts coming to tell him something. They came into a room where he was and reported they had observed the group training to get stronger.

ARKADIMON was angry he said, "I can't have interlopers messing things up for me. Go back and distract them."

The scouts decided to leave at that moment they were afraid of what ARKADIMON could do to them. He was known as a legendary Digimon with powers unmatched. The scouts wouldn't have a chance with trying to keep from being deleted.

ARKADIMON was understandably upset about the report. He wanted to see his dreams come true. He asked one of his servants to bring me some Digimon mercenaries. Once the servant left ARKADIMON looked around him and he was glad to have some space to relax and enjoy his way of living. He was never been well off to begin with.

The servant came back after a while leading in some Mega level Digimon. The group was a huge one.

ARKADIMON said to them, "I want you to go destroy the Tamers. they are a thorn in my side. they are trying to destroy my plans for ruling everything."

The mercenary group nodded their head and then they left to go deal with the Tamers.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

Back with the Tamers, everyone was ready to train some more on using the digital locator technique to help in their search for Takato. Henry was very glad the group started to really pull together for Takato's sake. He missed him since he was kidnapped. Henry remembered just how much Takato was an integral part of they're group.

Rika was training really hard in her merged form to get strong enough to take on more than one Mega level Digimon at a time. She wanted to get Takato back so bad she was willing to go through hell to do it.

Kari and Tai noticed the others in the group training hard in different ways. they both were proud that everyone wanted to get Takato back. He was a part of that group. He was the glue that bound them together.

The adults noticed how hard everyone was training.

They said, "Everyone let's take a break. if you don't you'll hurt yourselves."

The group went to eat lunch. The Mega level Digimon were wondering where to go to find the group they were sent to distract.

They were searching around the one area for them but they couldn't find any trace of them.

One of the group said, "I think they may be near a village. They wouldn't just camp out in the open like that. It would make them a target."

The others in the group agreed. They went on searching a nearby village but still found nothing. The group decided to take a break and not look for fifteen minutes. They were a little upset that ARKADIMON didn't give them a direction to go in to locate their targets.

Meanwhile, the Tamers were trying to get some supplies together. They had been using their supplies a lot during their travels. Henry gathered some water and food from the village nearby.

He asked some Digimon, "Are we near a portal?"

The Digimon said, "Yes you are but be careful not telling what could happen to you if you go in."

The others in the group waited till Henry came back before deciding what to do next. They wanted to make sure there was some guidance as to what to do next. The adults suggested that they get in as much training as possible before they go anywhere.


End file.
